The Wizard King
by JFox101
Summary: When Lily and James are killed by Voldy in Africa, Rafiki is informed by the Spirits of a child whose destiny lies with Mufasa's Pride. Harry is adopted by Mufasa and Sarabi, who have lost Simba,as their son.AU, lion animagus Harry. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN FIXE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Prince**

The old monkey Rafiki watched as the human female begged the other male to spare her child. He knew what was coming, but the spirits instructed him not to interfere with fate.

"Avada Kedavra!" The male shouted after killing the mother and aiming for the child who had been asleep in his mother's arms when she fell.

Rafiki watched in amazement as the dark magic that had killed the child's parents revounded on a pink transparent shield around the child and was sent back to the male. His robes crumbled and a ghostly essence flew away into the sky ftom the hut in the village they resided in.

It is time...Rafiki thought sadly as he crept into the hut careful not to wake the other humans in the village. The infant had awoken and stared at Rafiki with his bright colored eyes with curiosity.

"Hello child." Rafiki chuckled rattling his staff over him making the baby giggle and clap its hands not knowing its mother was dead. "Let's get you out of here eh?" He asked gently picking the infant up with his hands carefully cradling him in his arms and hurrying away before the villagers discovered him...Not seeing the several figures who had suddenly appeared out of thin air onto the scene...

To the Wizarding World, this day was one of great joy, but also great sadness. For many knew Lily and James Potter and would mourn their loss to their dying day. But, The most powerful dark wizard since the legendary Maleficent had been defeated. By their son, Harry James Potter. The child had vanished in the African village they where residing in and no one knew if he had perished, or abducted, but to this day, on every Halloween, Wizards and Witches raise their goblets and say, "To Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived." For it had been discovered at Hogwarts, that his name still shone in green ink on the future student list.

****

Mufasa, the king of all the Pride Lands, was cuddling with his mate Sarabi. The loss of their firstborn cub Simba fresh on their minds.

"Hello Mufasa." Rafiki's voice came from the entrance of the cave as the old shaman monkey walked toward them carrying something in his arms.

"Rafiki." Mufasa greeted his old friend. "How have you been?"

"I have seen better days my friend." Rafiki replied "I have good news though." He brightened up making the two lions raise their eyebrows. "I have found you an heir." This made Mufasa start sniffing at the bundle in the monkey's arms. It didn't smell like anything in the Pride Lands, but something he had smelled once before...

"A human child Rafiki?" Mufasa asked in curiosity, then his eyes widened. "You didn't..."

"No-no-no-no-no nothing like that." Rafiki insisted. "The spirits have informed me this child's destiny lie with your Pride." He said in his mysterious voice that made Sarabi roll her eyes. He always took that tone when he did not want to reveal anything crucial.

"What aren't you telling us Rafiki?" Sarabi asked as she uncurled the cloth around the human infant's body. The child was awake and tilted his head in curiosity at the lioness as she sniffed him. He giggled.

Sarabi's broken heart mended instantly at the sound of his laugh. But then a question came to mind. "What of his parents?" She asked as her mate and King sniffed the child curiously.

"Ah." Rafiki said in sadness as he heard the child giggle and pet Mufasa's mane. "They, are no longer of this world." He bowed his head.

Sarabi looked at her mate who was quite obviously becoming attached to the child already like she herself was. "Do you know his name?" She asked the old monkey.

"Before the mother was killed, I heard her call him Harry." Rafiki said calmly, smiling as Mufasa blew air around the childs messy hair.

"Welcome to the Pride." Mufasa said with a smile at his new son. "Harry." Harry cooed happily and closed his eyes as his new parents nuzzled him.

**To Be Continued...**

**This was inspired by "The Human King" by misspurplegirl**

**Pairing is Harry/Nala (Harry will have a lion animagus form) **

**I'm looking forward to writing this! This is one of my top five movies of all time! (Lion King) It goes in 1-5 order; Howl's Moving Castle, Lion King, Jurassic Park, Death Note (Live Movie), Death Note 2: The Last Name**

**Please!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The majority of this chapter is from the movie with a few alterations**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning...**

A small mouse squeaks and sniffs about a cave. Only to be caught by a large lion paw with dark brown fur.

"Life's not fair is it?" Scar, Mufasa's younger brother and Harry's uncle asked as he brought up the mouse and played with it in his paw. "You see I, well I, shall never be king, huh?" He said as the mouse walked over his paw. "And you." He held the mouse by his tail. "Shall never see the light of another day." He chuckled. "Adieu." He brought the mouse to his mouth and was about to drop it in.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Zazu asked as he fluttered down on the cave floor making Scar roll his eyes and hold the mouse down with his paw, the mouse's tail wiggling through the pads.

"What do you want?" Scar sighed.

"I'm here to announce, that King Mufasa is on his way, so you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." The bird said with a glare at the King's younger brother as the mouse escaped the paw of doom.

"Oh now look Zazu you've made me lose my lunch." Scar said as the mouse ran to the mouse hole.

"Hah." Zazu scoffed, "You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia-"

"Ooooo, I quiver with FEAR." Scar sneered as he grinned and crouched.

"Now Scar, don't look at me that way." Zazu said with fear in his voice as he backed away from the approaching lion. "HELP!" He shouted as he started to fly away before being snapped up in Scar's mouth.

"Scar." Mufasa's voice came from the cave entrance.

"Mhmhm?:" Scar muffled with his mouth full of Zazu as he turned to Mufasa.

"Drop him." Mufasa ordered.

Zazu's beak poked through Scar's muzzle. "Impeccable timing your majesty." He said gratefully. Scar spat him onto the ground covered in his saliva. Zazu grimaced as he shook off the lion drool.

"Well, if it isn't my big brother, descending from the highest to mingle with the commoners." Scar said sarcastically as he approached his older brother.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Harry." Mufasa said as his older brother walked to the side of the cave.

"That was TODAY?" Scar asked in a mocking tone. "Oh, I feel simply awful." He said as he scratched his claws on the cave wall making Zazu cringe at the sound it made. "Must have slipped my mind." He said in an uninterested tone as he checked out his claws.

"Yes." Zazu huffed as he flew up to Scar's face. "Well as slippery as your mind is, as the King's brother you should have been FIRST in line." He flew back to Mufasa's side after Scar snapped his jaws at him in the air.

"Well, I was first in line." Scar started. "Until the little hairless monkey was found." He said as he lowered his head to glare at Zazu.

"That hairless monkey." Mufasa said meeting his brother's head protecting Zazu from further harassment. "Is my son. And YOUR future king."

"Oh, I should practice my curtsey." Scar said in sarcasm as he turned to leave and hunt.

"Don't turn your back on ME Scar." Mufasa warned as Scar started to head for the cave entrance.

"Oh no Mufasa." Scar said in a mysterious tone. "Perhaps YOU, shouldn't turn your back on me."

Mufasa, having had enough of his little brother's attitude roared as he ran after him. "Is that a CHALLENGE?" He growled.

"Temper temper." Scar mocked as he bravely stood up to the older lion. "I wouldn't DREAM of challenging you."

"Pity." Zazu said as he landed by Mufasa's side. "Why not?"

"Scar sneered, "Well as far as brains go I got the lion's share, but when it comes to brute strength." He puffed out his chest at his older brother. Before walking past the two. "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." He hopped down from the rocks leading up to his cave and left.

Mufasa sighed.

"There's one in every family sire." Zazu said in a reassuring tone as they watched Scar walk away.. "Two in mine actually." He flew up to a boulder near Mufasa's head. "And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

"What am I going to do with him?"

"He'd make a very handsome throne rug." Zazu smirked.

"Zazu!" Mufasa smiled in amusement as he started to leave.

"And just think, when ever he gets dirty you can take him out an beat him." Zazu said as he flew overhead the lion as Mufasa chuckled.

Across the Savannah, in the midst of a jungle of trees, Rafiki is in a treehouse of sorts fiddling with various mixtures and working on a painting of sorts of Harry. He laughed and rubbed a dash of red color across his head.

**7 years later...**

A young human boy is seen sitting with his legs crossed on the peak of Pride Rock watching the son creep up into the sky, his long black hair swaying in the gentle morning breeze. He smiled. His dad was taking him out to the Savannah today.

**To Be Continued...**

**Expect a lot of Lion King in this fic, with as many times as I watched it as a kid I almost know it by heart.**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Circle of Life**

Harry watched the sun rise over the Savannah as his long, jet black hair swayed lightly in the breeze. The, when the sun was just peeking over the horizon, he ran excitedly into the cave. Jumping over sleeping members of the pride accidentally landing on ones tail making them grunt.

"Sorry." Harry said quietly as the lioness turned over back asleep. He stopped at his parents who where still in that not quite awake, but too tired to wake up state. "Dad come on we gotta go wake up!" Harry said excitedly shaking the lion. "Dad." He whined slightly. "Dad dad dad dad..." He kept repeating dad over and over hoping to annoy him awake.

"Your son is awake." Sarabi said in a tired voice as Harry kept repeating his mantra of "Dad dad dad."

Mufasa groaned. "Before sunrise he's your son."**{A/N: Don't you hate when parents do stuff like that?)**

"Dad, come on dad." Harry said puilling lightly at Mufasa's ear. "Dad, woah." Harry said as he lost his balance and fell backwards into a pile of bones. He then tackled Mufasa as hard as he could causing a semi loud thump. "You promised.' He said, putting on a slightly hurt expression when his dad finally looked over.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up." He said.

"Yeah." Harry said eagerly as he went over to the cave entrance not using the shortcut over the other lionesses.

Mufasa let out a loud yawn and Harry hugged his mother who nuzzled him in return as his dad walked to the cave entrance. Harry followed and his mother nudged him further sitting down at the cave entrance watching the two. The sun had risen fully now, embracing the Pride Lands with its glorious morning light. He and his dad sat down, Mufasa on his hind legs, Harry with his legs crossed.

"Look son." Mufasa said motioning to the savannah. "Everything the light touches, is our Kingdom."

"Wow." Harry said in amazement, the light shone as far as he could see, very far from Pride Rock.. Except for a small area to the north.

"One day Harry, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you, as the new King." Mufasa

"And this will all be mine?" Harry asked in amazement as he watched a herd of Antelope leap off somewhere.

"Everything." Mufasa smiled at his son's innocence.

"Everything the light touches." Harry repeated as he walked a bit away. "What about that shadowy place?" He asked glancing at his father.

"That's beyond our borders, you must never go there Harry." He said firmly.

"But I thought a king could do whatever he wants." Harry said as he followed his dad down the rocks leading to the grass.

"Well, there's more to being King than getting your way all the time." Mufasa said as his son gently climbed on his back.

"There's more?" Harry asked in amazement.

Mufasa chuckled Harry's name as they left Pride Rock.

"Everything in nature." Mufasa said to his son on the savannah as they watched the Antelope. "Has a delicate balance, as King, you need to understand that balance. And respect all creatures, from the crawling ant, to the leaping Antelope."

"But dad don't we eat the Antelope?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yes Harry but let me explain." Mufasa said as they walked "When we die, our bodies become the grass, and the Antelope eat the grass." They stopped near some rocks in a grassy area. "We are all connected, in the great Circle of Life." They watched the herbivorous animals of the Pride Lands graze.

"Good morning sire." Zazu said as he fluttered down on one of the rocks.

"Ah, Zazu, right on time."

"Checking in, with the Morning Report." Zazu said with a bow.

"Fire away." Mufasa said as his son had transformed into his lion cub form, yes, Rafiki had told both him and Sarabi that their son would develop strange abilities as he aged. But they never expected to find a lion cub sleeping with them where Harry had been the night before. After several months of practice Harry could now go back and forth between his hman and lion form. He was the same color as Mufasa and if Mufasa's son had lived, he was sure they could have been twins.

"Well, the buzz from the bees-" Zazu started as Mufasa half-listened for anything of vital importance. He noticed Harry jumping from place to place trying to catch a grasshopper.

"What are you doing son?" Mufasa whispered.

"Pouncing." Harry said opening his paws and having a disappointed look on his face that he hadn't caught the grasshopper.

"Let an old pro show you how its done." Mufasa said matching his son in a grin as he looked at Zazu.

"Cheetah's never prosper." Zazu continued not noticing his audience wasn't paying attention.

"Zazu, could you turn around?" Mufasa asked the bird.

"Yes sire." Zazu said turning on the rock in the opposite direction.

"Stay low to the ground." Mufasa grinned to his son pushing his head down slightly.

Zazu heard the young prince say something and turned around slightly. "What's going on?" he asked.

"A Pouncing Lesson." Mufasa answered.

"Oh very good, pouncing." He turned back around"Pouncing?" He turned back around in a shocked tone. "Oh no please Sire you can't be serious." Mufasa merely motioned for him to turn back around.

"Oh, this is so humiliating."

"Do not make a sound." Mufasa said to the crouching cub.

"What are you telling him Mufasa?" Zazu asked looking backwards. However, the two where nowhere to be seen. "Mufasa?" He asked timidly. "Harry?" He looked around in panic. "BLEAGH!" He shouted in fear as he waqs punced on by an eager cub. Harry puffed out his chest with pride.

Muffasa laughed heartily at his son's pouncing attempt. "That's very good." He said as he continued to laugh.

"Zazu." A gopher said popping out from the earth below.

"Yes?" Zazu moaned.

"Sir, news from the underground." The gopher said.

"Now." Mufasa said as Harry had tranfotmed back into his human form. Mufasa ruffled his son's hiar with his paw. "This time." He said as they crouched low again.

"Sire!" Zazu said in panic. "Hyena's! In the Pride Lands!"

Mufasa leaped over the rock. "Zazu, take Harry home."

"Aw dad, can't I come?" Harry begged.

"No son." Mufasa told the human child running off to take care of the hyena's.

"Aww, I never get to go anywhere." Harry moaned as he walked under Zazu who was flying overhead.

"Oh don't worry young master, one day you will be king." Zazu reassured the boy. "And you can chase those slobbery mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk."

Harry smiled at thaat thought as Pride Rock came into his sight.

**To Be Continued...**

**I enjoyed the Pouncing Lesson scene ^^ Its my favorite scene in the whole movie! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Elephant Graveyard Part 1**

Scar was brooding about not being king as usual, when a certain annoying human nephew of his piped up.

"Hey Uncle Scar! Guess What?" Harry piped up excitedly movinh around the dark colored lion.

"I despise guessing games." Scar said quietly.

"I'm gonna be king of Pride Rock." Harry said excitedly.

"Oh goody." Scar said sarcastically.

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom." Harry said sitting down. "And I'm gonna rule someday."

"Yes, well forgive me for not LEAPING for joy, bad back you know." Sxar said before he collapsed on his side.

"Hey Uncle Scar,": Harry started, hanging over the older lion turning his head toward his uncle's. "When I'm King, what'll that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle." Scar said. Not that I'm already not. He thought distastefully.

Harry giggled. "Your so weird." HE said sliding down the lion's side into the curved area of Scar's body.

Scar smiled slightly at the innocence of the boy. "You have NO idea." He grinned at his innocent nephew. "So," he said getting up. "your father showed you the whole kingdom did he?"

"Yeah." Harry said eagerly as he twirled his long hair in his thumbs a little. Joining his uncle at the entrance of the cave.

"He didn't perhaps show you what lies beyond the northern border?" Scar asked curiously.

"Well, no, he said I can't go there." Harry said with a small pout.

"And he's absolutely right." Scar said, a plan forming in his mind. "Its FAR too dangerous only the bravest lions go there." He said staring out into the savannah at the outlands.

"Well I'm brave." Harry said though he knew he wasn't a lion. "What's out th-"

"No I'm sorry Harry I just can't tell you." Scar said in a teasing tone.

"Why not?" Harry whined.

"Harry Harry, what kind of uncle would I be if I didn't look out for the well being of my favorite nephew?" He asked ruffling Harry's hair.

"I'm your only nephew." Harry pointed out from under Scar's paw.

"All the more reason for me to be protective." Scar said, amazed at how naive Harry was. "An Elephant Graveyard is no place for a young prince. Ooops." He faked scolding himself.

"An Elephant what?" Harry asked excitedly. "Whoa."

"Oh dear, I've said to much." Scar said posing dramatically. "Well I suppose you'dve found out eventually, your kind being SO clever and all, but promise me one thing Harry." He said drawing his nephew into a hug. "Promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place?" He asked. Harry thought it over for a second.

"No problem." He said in the lion's arm.

"There's a good lad." Scar said letting Harry go. "You run along now and have fun. And remember." He said as he saw Harry about to leave his cave. Harry turned back to him. "Its our little secret."

…**...**

Harry made his way to the rocks leading down from Pride Rock to find his best friend, Nala, a flioness cub who he has known almost since he was adopted by his parents. He found his friend with her mother.

"Hey Nala." He greeted his friend.

"Hi Harry." She said as her mother licked her ears getting the dirt their.

"Come on, I gotta show you this really cool place." Harry said excitedly.

"Harry, I'm kinda in the middle of a bath." She hissed as her mother licked under her chin.

"And its time for yours." His mother said bringing him in with her front light leg.

"Mom!" Harry protested as she licked behind his ears. "Mom, your messing up my hair!" Harry protested as she licked his head trying to get some of the pests that resided their, mainly just dirt and a few termites. Sarabi raised an eye at her son reproachfully

"Doesn't it ever lie flat?" She asked trying to make it do so with her paw. Harry shook his head.

"Okay Okay I'm clean can we go now?" Harry asked his mother as he messed his hair up again.

"So where are we going?" Nala asked as her mother licked her back clean. "It better no be any place dumb."

"No, its really cool." Harry said eagerlysitting cross legged on the rock waiting for his friend's bath to be done.

"So where is this really cool place?" Sarabi asked laying out on the rock above them with a grin.

"Uh." Harry said, he couldn't let his mother know that he knew about the graveyard. "Around the water hole." He said hoping it would be a believable lie.

"The water hole?" Nala asked. "What's so great about the water hole?" She asked as she hopped down form her mother.

"I'll show you when we get there." Harry muttered in a serious tone making Nala realize what he was up to.

"Oh." The lioness cub said, "Uh, mom can I go with Harry?"

"Hmm, what do you think Sarabi?" The older lioness asked the Queen.

"Well..." Sarabi said thinking it over.

"Pleeease..." Harry and Nala said with grins at the lioness.

"Its alright with me." Sarabi said with a smile at the children. Who excitedly started to leave. "As long as Zazu goes with you." She added making them stop in their tracks.

"Aww, not Zazu." Harry said as he and Nala looked at each other.

Some ways away, on the very highest peak of Pride Rock, a phoenix trilled and smiled inwardly as the child they had been searching for had a good home. Something Albus was worried about. Fawkes vanished in a flash of fire unseen by the animals of the Pride Lands or the lions of Pride Rock.

…**...**

"Step lightly." Zazu said to the children form above. "The sooner we get to the Water Hole, the sooner we can leave."

Nala and Harry ducked their heads as they walked along the savannah. "So where are we REALLY going?" She asked in a whisper.

"An Elephant Graveyard." Harry said trying not to get Zazu's attention.

"Wow!" Nala said excitedly.

"Shh, Zazu." Harry said motioning upwards with his head.

"Right." Nala said keeping her head down. "So how do we ditch the dodo?" She asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Harry said in a whisper

"Oh just look at you two lovebirds, blossoming in the Savannah." Zazu said as he landed. "Your parents will be thrilled, what with you being betrothed and all." He said as the duo stopped.

"Be-what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Betrothed, intended, affianced." Zazu said with a small bow.

"Meaning?" Nala asked as she and Harry shared a confused look.

"One day you two are going to be married." Zazu elaborated to the shock of the two children."

"Yuck!" "Eww!" Harry and Nala said at the same time grimacing."I can't marry her, she's my friend!" Harry said to Zazu.

"Yeah, it'd be so weird." Nala agreed as they stared at the bird.

"Its been a tradition going back generations." Zazu said fluttering his wings in frustration.

"Well when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go." Harry said with a grin transforming into his lion cub form.

"Not so long as I'm around. " Zazu said turning around.

"Well in that case your fired." Harry said with a grin.

"Hmm, nice try, but only the King can do that." Zazu said giving Harry a flick on the ear with his wing,

"Well, he's the future King." Nala pointed out.

"Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you." Harry said flicking Zazu back with his paw.

"NOT YET I DON'T." Zazu said firmly. "And I'm starting to think your growing to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."

Harry smirked. "Not the way I see it."

Nala and Harry implemented their plan which somehow ended up with a tower of animals that ended up falling over. Zazu ended up under a female rhinoceros.**(A/N: I love the movie and all its songs, but I just couldn't do it XD)**

"I beg your pardon madame but, GET OFF." Zazu said in a muffled voice. "Harru?" He called out. "Nala?"

Meanwhile, the two friends where running away laughing at the successful plan. "Hey it worked!" Harry said.

"We lost him." Nala agreed. As Harry transformed back to his human form.

"Eh, I'm a genius." Harry said putting a hand on his chest.

"Hey genius it was MY idea." Nala protested.

"Yeah, but **I** pulled it off." Harry pointed out.

"With me." Nala retaliated.

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked with a playful grin transforming back to lion form as he dove at her. They wrestled around until...

"Pinned ya." Nala giggled as she was on top of him and he was on the ground.

"Hey, lemme up!" Harry said transforming back for an instant before catching Nala off guard and tackling her in his lion form again causing them to tumble down a cliff.

"Pinned ya again." Nala said with a grin.

A gush of steam got their attention and Harry realized where they where as Nala let him up. "This is it." He said. "We made it." He and Nala walked around an enormous elephant skull.

"I wonder if its brains are still in there?" Nala asked as they eyed the skull cavern.

"Dunno." Harry said. "Come on, lets go check it out."

"Stop!" Zazu popped up in front of Harry. "The only checking out you will do will be checking out of here!" He said making a scoot motion with his wings in the opposite direction.

"Aw man." Harry moaned.

"We're WAY beyond the boundary's of the Pride Lands." Zazu said fearfully.

"Looks like Banana Beak is scared." Harry sneered at the bird.

"Its MR. BANANA BEAK to you monkey face." Zazu shot back in a stern tone. "And we are all in very real danger!"

"Danger, heh." Harry said as he walked further to the skull. "I was born on the wild side, I laugh in the face of dangter. Hah Hah Hah Hah!" He laughed at them from a little bit away from the skull.

Suddenly insane laughter was heard from inside the skull frightening Harry and he hid behind Zazu with Nala as three hyenas emerged walking toward them.

**To Be Continued...**

**I'n really enjoying writing this! Please everyone, **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Elephant Graveyard Part 2**

"Well, well, well Banzai what do we have here?" Asked the alpha female of the trio as they walked up to Harry, Nala and Zazu.

"Eh, I don't know Shenzei, what do you think Ed?" Banzai asked the other male of the group who laughed insanely.

"Just what I was thinking." Shenzei said as they began to circle the trio of Pride Landers. "A trio of TRESPASSERS!" She snapped at Zazu.

"And quite by accident I assure you, so we'll just be-"

"Wait, wait, I know you, your Mufasa's little stooge!" Shenzei mocked Zazu.

"I Madame, am the King's Major Domo." Zazu huffed indignantly as the hyena's circled the trio.

"And that would make you?" Banzai asked Harry.

"The future King." Harry said staring down the 3 canines and trying to keep his eyes on all 3. Remembering what his Uncle Scar taught him about fighting _Keep your eyes on the enemy at ALL times. _He could practically hear his uncle's voice saying this and he remembered his uncle pouncing on him cause he didn't listen to the older lion.

"Do you KNOW what we do to Kings who step out of their kingdom?" Shenzei taunted the human child.

"You canb't do anything to me." Harry protested.

"Ah ah ah, technically they can, we are on their land." Zazu informed the young prince.

"But Zazu, you said they where nothing but slobbery, mangy, stupid poachers." Harry reminded the bird.

"Ex-nay on the Upid-stay." Zazu muttered to the prince.

"Who you calling Upidstay?" Banzai aasked putting his face in front of Zazu's in anger.

:"Oh my my, look at the sun, its time to go!" Zazu said in fear as he started to take off into the air and Harry and Nala started to leave before Shenzei stopped them.

"Whats your hurry? We'd LOVE for oyu to stick around for dinner." She grinned evilly at the two children and bird.

"Yeah, we eat whtaevers...lion around!" Banzai said and they all started laughing.

"Oh I know I know! Make mine, a vub sandwich whatchoo think?" Shenzei asked as the other two continued laughing before Banzai noticed they where missing something.

"Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" He asked Shenzei.

"No, why?" She asked.

"Cause THERE IT GOES!" Banzai shouted as the trio where yards away by now. They gave chase as the two children climbed the pile of bones that made a sort of makeshift mountain.

"Harry!" Nala called out making Harry stop and see his friend slipping from the bones. She screamed as the hyenas where getting closer. Harry transformed and dashed down to help her. He slashed with his claw at Shenzei leaving a very deep gash under her eye, sure to leave a scar. Shenzei growled as the two cubs escaped to higher ground. They slid down a very long makeshift slide of spine bones. At the bottom was a cave of sorts. They ran into it and they saw a gathering of netting of some kind. They tried to climb but their claws made the netting rip and they where soon cornered by the 3 hyenas.

"Here kiddie kiddie kiddie." Banzai growled as they closed in.

Harry, now in human form, tried to roar as he realized that certain animalistic qualities of his cub form remained with him. "Rawr, rawr, rawr." He tried to roar at the hyenas to scare them away.

"Heh, that was it?" Shenzei mocked Harry. "Do it again, come on." She sneered at him.

"ROAR!" Harry seemed to let out an adult lions roar.

"Huh?" All 3 hyena's said at the same time in confusion before an enormous something leaped over them. Causing the canines to panic as they where Soon they where pinned side by side under Mufasa, the King of the Pride Lands. Harry, Nala, and Zazu, who had come back from informing the King of the two cubs peril, was on Harry's shoulder. "Silence!" Mufasa roared.

"Hey come on we're gonna shut up right now!" Bonzai said.

"Heh, we're really sorry." Shenzei said in complete fear of the lion above her.

"If you EVER come NEAR my son again." Mufasa warned with a growl.

"Oh this, this is YOUR son?" Shenzei faked shock. "Did you know that?" She asked Banzai.

"No, I-Idin't know no! Did you?" He asked Shenzei again.

"No, of course not no!" She said. "Ed?" They asked their dumb friend. Who, stupidly, nodded eagerly.

Mufasa roared in fury.

"Heh, toodles." Banzai said and the 3 hyenas ran off in terror.

After a few moments, Harry timidly walked up to his father. "Dad I-"

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Mufasa said angrily to his human son.

"Dad I, I'm sor-" 

"Let's go home." Mufasa said firmly and he started to leave, The two children and Zazu followed behind him.

…**...**

Rafiki apparated to Hogsmeade and transformed into an African human. His wizarding robes billowing behind him in the evening breeze as he strode up the vast lawn of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had long ago given up being human, assisting the lion pride of the savannah where he now lived was his purpose in life. However...Rarely, he would pay an old friend of his a visit.

"I am here, to see Professor Dumbledore." Rafiki said to the elderly caretaker, Argus Filch, a squib who all of the students despised and the feeling was very much mutual. Filch knew who he was as he had seen Rafiki before.

"All right, but make it quick." The old bitter man sneered as the human Rafiki made his way through the castle.

"Enter." Dumbledore's voice came through the door he knocked on after ascending the spiraling staircase. "Rafiki." he said in surprise. Not expecting to see his old friend.

"Any luck in finding the child?" Rafiki asked raising an eyebrow in amusement at his fellow warlock.

"And just how do you know we are looking for him?" Dumbledore retorted.

"Phoenix flash gives off a magical burst when they travel." Rafiki reminded the older man crossing his arms and grinning. "You never find him Albus. Not unless the spirits of the kings want him to be found by your kind."

"You know where Harry is, don't you old friend?" Dumbledore asked with that twinkle.

"Aye, I was the one who took him from his mother's grip that horrible night." Rafiki revealed to the Headmaster.

"I should've known." Dumbledore chuckled. "Very well, for the time being, I shall cease my efforts to find Harry." He told the baboon animagus.

"The kings will let you know when the time comes, Albus." Rafiki said before vanishing with a pop.

Albus stared at the space where Rafiki just stood. "How the devil did he learn to apparate in and out of Hogwarts?" He asked himself.

**To Be Continued...**

**Rafiki's just too human like to be a normal baboon so I took it a step further! *Grins***

**I'm gonna hate writing the next chapter T_T**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: To Die For**

The lions, bird and human silently walked along the Savannah. Harry knew he'd done it this time, He'd never seen his dad look so mad before.

"Zazu." Mufasa said firmly, the Major Domo timidly fluttered down to the lion. :

"Yes Sire?" Zazu asked.

"Take Nala home. I need to teach my son, a lesson." He said glancing back to the children and Harry tried to shrink further into the blades of grass.

"Bye." Nala whispered as she left with Zazu. Harry remained still looking at his dad from behind.

"Harry." Mufasa called back to him. Letting him know he meant business. Harry timidly walked toward his dad, stepping in a large dent in the earth. He picked his bare foot up and noticed the dent was his dad's paw print. He moved onward and stood next to his dad.

"Harry I am very disappointed in you." Mufasa said to his son making Harry hang his head in guilt. "You could have been killed! You deliberately disobeyed me, and what's worse? You put Nala in danger!"

"I-I was just trying to be brave like you." Harry said through teary eyes looking at his father whose face softened. He knew that his disappointment was enough punishment, his son idolized him.

"I'm only brave when I have to be." Mufasa said solemnly. "Harry, being brave, doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But, nothing scares you dad." Harry said, almost over his tears.

"I was today." Mufasa said, turning to his human son.

"Really?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, I thought I would lose you." Mufasa said, nuzzling Harry's head slightly.

"I guess even Kings get scared huh?" Harry said as he wiped the tears from his cheeks

"Mufasa nodded.

"  
But ya know what?" Harry asked.

"What?" Mufasa asked back quietly.

"I think those hyenas where even scasrder." Harry said.

Mufasa chuckled and grinned. "Cause no one messes with your dad, come here you!" He and Harry play wrestled and Harry chased his dad for a bit before collapsing on him when they ran a good bit away, Pride Rock in sight.

"Harry, let me tell you something that my father told me." Mufasa said as Harry hung over his side and caught his breath. "Look at the stars." Mufasa started, gazing up at the bright stars in the night sky and Harry looked up at them too. "The great kings of the past, look down on us from those Stars."

"Really?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Yes, so whenever you feel alone, just remember, that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I."

**A short while later...**

Scar was not a happy lion, those cubs where supposed to perish on their little excursion to the Hyena's territory. Idiots. He thought as he skulked back to his cave later that night. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself...

**A Few Days Later...**

Scar had led Harry to a gorge near Pride Rock. He walked up to a small leafless tree in the middle of the gorge and Harry transformed into his lion cub form. Scar, even after all this time still found this fascinating, oh well. He thought as he told Harry to wait there while he went to fetch Mufasa.

"I'll come with you." Harry said quickly transforming back to his human form.

"NO!" Scar said forcefully, then he realized it was a bit harsh. "No." He said calmly pushing Harry back on the rock. "Your father wants you to wait right here for him." Scar pulled his nephew to him. "And just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours hmm?" He suggested with a grin as he let Harry go and turned to leave.

"Will I like this surprise?" Harry asked eagerly to the retreating lion.

"Harry, its to DIE for." Scar said with a maniacle grin to himself as he left the young human in the gorge.

Meanwhile, up at the top of the gorge, a herd of wildebeest where grazing, Shenzei, Banzai and Ed where waiting in the shade of a tree near the gorge's edge.

"I'm so hungry." Banzai complained. "I gotta have a wildebeest!"

"Stay PUT." Shenzei warned with a glare.

"Well, can I at least pick at one of the old sick ones?"

"NO!" Shenzei said firmly as she glared at Banzai again. "We wait for the signal from Scar."

Scar appeared on a rock formation nearby.

"There it is." She said with a grin. "Let's go."

In the gorge, Harry was waiting for his dad.. "Little roar, puh." He said, then he spotted a lizard. He growled in his throat. "Rawr." He let out a weak little roar that didn't even phase the lizard. "Rrrawt!" A bit louder this time, but the lizard still went about its business on the rock. "REOW!" This roar scared the lizard and echoed around the gorge. Harry smirked, pleased at his progress. But then his face fell as he heard the galloping of wildebeests. Up top, the 3 hyenas where snapping and forcing the wildebeests into the gorge. Harry moved and found a stronger tree nearby the rock, he cluimbed on and held onto it for dear life as the mighty beasts pounded past him kicking up dust.

Meanwhile, Mufasa was on his way back to Pride Rock with Zazu when Zazu noticed the herd moving. "Look Sire, the herds are on the move."

"Odd." Mufasa said curiously, the wildebeest herds didn't normally move on this early in the season.

"Mufasa, hurry, stampede, in the gorge." Scar said urgently to his brother. "Harry's down there."

"Harry?" Mufasa said in shock leaving immediately.

Harry was still hanging on for dear life, but in his cub form as he could hang on better with his claws. He saw Zazu comeing. "Zazu help!" He shouted.

"Your father's on the way, hold on!" Zazu shouted back over the loud stampede.

"Hurry!" Harry shouted in panic.

Scar and Mufasa searched the gorge for Harry until Zazu showed up. "There! On that tree!": He pointed with his wing at the lion cub hanging on for dear life. Mufasa then hopped down on a rocky pathway leading to the gorge's bottom.

"Oh Scar this is awful! What do we do what do we do?" The annoying bird said very fast. "I know! I/ll go for help! That's what I'll do, I'll go back an-" He was stopped by Scar's paw knocking him out and out of the air.

Mufasa hopped from Wildebeest to Wildebeest trying to get to his son, eventually grabbing him with his teeth by the scruff of his neck fur, but he dropped him. Harry desperately tried to get out of the way of the stampeding creatures when his dad came and picked him up by his neck again. Eventually he tossed him onto a cliff with a cave tunnel and his dad went to find a place to get back up on the cliff with his brother.

"Scar." Mufasa begged as he was hanging onto the cliff trying to get up. "Brother! Help me!" He begged, his back paws kicking the gravel of the cliff. Scar grinned and grabbed Mufasa's wrists(right name for that?) and dug in his claws making Mufasa roar in pain.

"Long Live the King." Scar said to his brother as Mufasa's eyes widened in realization. Scar threw his older brother off of the cliff and he fell into the stampede screaming in fear.

"NOOOOOOO!" Harry shouted as he saw his dad fall into the stampede having finally made his way to the cliff on the opposite side of Scar.

When the stampede was over, and the dust was starting to settle, Harry slowly made his way back into the gorge. "Dad?" He called out, hoping he was still alive. He heard something. "Dad?" He asked at the noise, but it turned out to be one last wildebeest. HE then saw him, laying on his side near the same rock that his uncle had left him on. "Dad?" He asked the still form of Mufasa. "Dad get up." He begged the corpse. "We gotta go home." He nuzzled his dad's mane one last time as the tears came. His dad was gone, and it was all his fault.

"Harry." His uncle's voice came as Scar came out of the dust. "What have you done?"

"Th-there where wildebeests, he, tried to save me." Harry said as he sobbed. "I-it was an accident I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Of course, of course you didn't." Scar said in a fake tone of comfort as he pulled the 7 year old into a false hug. "No one, ever MEANS for these things to happen. Bui the king IS dead." He said as Harry looked up at the lion's face with watery eyes. "If it weren't for you, he'd still be alive."

"Wh-what am I gonna do?" Harry asked in a begging, his uncle always knew what to do.

"Run away Harry." Scar said seriously as he let go of the human child. "Run away and never return."

Hary obeyed and backed away before running into the dust. His loin cloth blowing about as he ran.

"Kill him." Scar ordered the 3 hyenas who had just come out of the dust. They gave chase...

Later that night at Pride Rock...

"All of us." Scar said after he relayed the tragic news about the death of King Mufasa and Prince Harry. "Have suffered, a deep, personal loss."

Nala especially took it hard, she cried inbetween her mother's legs, but none took it harder than Queen Sarabi, the loss of her mate and adopted son had finally broken her spirit it seemed, She stared at the ground beneath in disbelief with glassey eyes.

:"Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, shall rise," Hyenas appeared laughing as Scar finished his speech. "Into the dawning of a new era, in which lion and Hyena, come together, in a great and glorious future."

That night, Rafiki was in deep sorrow. He had sworn to protect Harry and he'd failed. He looked at the drawing of Harry he made when he first brought the child to Pride Rock and "erased" it. ..

**To Be Continued...**

**I hated writing the last bit of this chapter, I always hated Mufasa's death scene.**

**I didn't write out the chase scene cause everyone knows he escapes. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Timon and Pumbaa, 5 Years Later**

Harry wandered into the desert for at least a whole day, he collapsed that night and in the morning, buzzards where circling him from above.

"AHHHHH!" Two different voices shouted before a warthog ran into the buzzards.

"Get outta here ya scavengers! Go on!" A Meerkat said

"Gotta love it! Bowling for buzzards!" The Warthog said to his meerkat friend.

"Gets em every time, eh heh heh." The Meerkat laughed as he dusted off his arm.

"Uh oh, hey Timon, you better come look, I think its still alive." The Warthog siad to the Meerkat now known as Timon.

"Yeh." Timon said in disgust. Is there anything they won't eat? He wondered as he walked over to the fallen thing. "Alrighty, what have we got here?" He asked lifting up the things arm with surprising strength. "Geeze its a human!" He shouted, running to the warthog and climbing on his back. "Run Pumbaa move it!" He said while pulling Pumbaa's ears.

"Wait Timon, its just a little human. Look at him, he's so cute and all alone! Can we keep him?" HE asked looking up on his head at his Meerkat friend.

"Pumbaa Are you NUTS?" Timon asked into his ear. "Your talking about a human! Human's eat guys like us! Your the Bacon and I'm the steak!"

"But he's so liittle." Pumbaa countered.

"He's gonna get bigger." Timon reminded the warthog.

"Then maybe he'll be on our side." Pumbaa suggested.

Timon scoffed. "Wait a minute." He thought, the wheels in his head turning. "What if he IS on our side? Ya know, having a human around might not be such a bad idea."

"So we're keepin him?" Pumbaa asked as He and Timon worked together to get the human child on Pumbaa's back.

"Of course, whose the brains of this operation?"

"Uh." Pumbaa said in a confused tone.

"My point exactly, geeze I'm fried, let's get outta here and find some shade." Timon suggested and Pumbaa made his way back to the jungle they lived in.

Harry felt water splashing on his face. He twitched and opened his eyes to see a meerkat and warthog next to him .

"You ok kid?" The meerkat asked.

"I guess." Harry said as he stood up.

"You nearly died." The Warthog said.

"I saved ya." The meerkat said but then the warthog snorted angrily at him. "Well, Pumbaa helped, a little."

"Thanks for your help." Harry said moving to leave the jungle back into the desert.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" The meerkat asked in true concern as the kid seemed down.

"Nowhere." Harry said in a depressed tone.

"Gee, he looks blue." Timon said as the kid just sat down at a nearby tree trunk

"I'd say pinkish peach." Pumbaa said dumbly.

"No no, I mean he's depressed." Timon elaborated for his slightly slow friend.

"Oh." Pumbaa muttered as they went over to the human kid.

Eventually, Harry got out of his depression thanks to his new friends motto, "Hakuna Matata" which meant "No Worries" and lived with Timon and Pumbaa in their jungle oasis. They taught him which bugs where ok to eat and which ones would make you sick,aside from bugs he also ate fruits and veggies that grew in the oasis.

…**...**

It is now 5 years later, Harry is 13. And they swing from a jungle vine into a pool of water below, Harry shook his bushy, messy hair that kind of resembled a lion's mane now, the only difference was it didn't go all the way around his face. He and his friends boogied off into the forest singing the motto that changed his life...

"Are you sure he's here Severus?" Harry heard a voice ask as he was relaxing on a tree branch He looked around and saw a group of 3 humans walking around the jungle.

"That's what the Headmaster says." "Severus" Told the sandy haired human as they kept some sort of stick out in their hands. The black haired, crooked nosed human layed out the stick in his hand. "Point Me, to Harry Potter."

Potter? Harry asked himself in his mind as he shifted to his lion form, now an adult, and spied on them from the tree. A beam of light shot out of the stick and Harry's eyes widened in surprise as it shot straigt to him. The 3 human's looked up into his tree and saw to there confusion, a lion. Harry smirked at them and jumped down transforming in mid air.

"An animagus." The second black haired man whispered. "We all did it at 14, that was tough, I wonder how long he's been one."

"Don't scare him Sirius." The sandy haired human said. Harry raised an eyebrow, these human's thought him a scaredy cub eh? He asked himself. He smirked at them and transformed back into his lion form and dashed off. I'm gonna have fun with this. He thought to himself.

**To Be Continued...**

**And so Remus and Sirius have found Harry, off to Hogwarts next chapter!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To those of you who asked how Harry can understand English, ITS FANTASY PEOPLE! Geeze, if Rafiki can know Mt. Kilimanjaro's name(LK 2: Simba's Pride), why can't Harry understand English? Also, not all animals can talk in my fic, just the ones from Africa *Grins***

**Chapter 8: Welcome to Hogwarts**

"_**Stupefy!" **_Severus sent a Stunner at the wild child but the now lion animaus form dodhed it and ran off into the forest. "Damn!"

Just try and catch me. Harry thought as he hid deep within the oasis he now called home. I know this place like the back of my hands...I guess they'd be paws right now. He hid inside a bush, the predator inside him purring happily at this new game...

"Snivellus." Sirius started as they made their way through the jungle, "If you so much as-"

"Can it Black." Severus hissed. As he grimaced when he stepped on a grub. He heard a rustling. _**"Stupefy!"**_ A thud was heard.

"Pumbaa!" They heard a male voice shout in panic. "Talk to me buddy! What happened?" The 3 humans opened the bushed to see a meerkat on top of a warthog who was Stunned. "Come on buddy snap out of it!" The meerkat slapped the warthogs face a few times.

"Animals can talk?" Remus asked no one in particulas as Snape rubbed his temples and muttered _**"Ennervate."**_ The warthog suddenly stood up and shook its head.

"Boy, what a rush." "Pumbaa" said. The two animals then spotted the towering humans nearby. They shrieked in terror and ran off.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Severus said in despair as he rubbed his temples again **(Couldn't help but put that line in XD)**

The 3 wizards continued their search for the Boy-Who-Lived. Suddenly, a lion jumped out at Severus and knocked him flat on his back. Remus and Sirius started to recite curses but stopped when they saw the lion as Harry's animagus form. Severus gulped as the very angry looking lion growled in his face with narrowed eyes. Lily's eyes. He thought sadly gazing into the emerald eyes. He had seen those eyes mad with rage before, and this lion was furious. He heard, a snicker? He opened his eyes and felt the weight on him lift. The lion animagus was on his back in lion form laughing his ass off.

"You fell for it!" He continued laughing. "You thought I was gonna kill you haaahaahaahaa!"

Remus merely raised an eyebrow while Sirius chuckled. "If he's anything like his father Hogwarts is doomed." He muttered to Sirius.

"I know, isn't it great Moony?" Sirius laughed a bit as the young Animagus transformed back into human form. Harry stood up as he caught his breath then remembered what these humans did to Pumbaa.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in seriousness. **(No Pun Intended, seriously, that joke's so old now) **

"You can speak English?" Remus asked curiously eyeing around the jungle oasis they where in.

"Indeed." Harry said raising an eyebrow. "I'll ask again, who the hell are you and what do you want?" He was getting pissed at these humans now.

"We're here to take you home." Sirius told his godson.

"I AM home." Harry growled turning into a lion again. "Do whatever you want, see ya." He said before bounding off to look for his friends. They ran after him and soon found him runing off with the meerkat and warthog from earlier.

"_**Stupefy!"**_ 3 Stunning Spells hit the 2 animals and Animagus. They keeled over Stunned.

"Bring the Meerkat and Warthog too." Severus said in exasperation as they simultaneously said _**"Mobilicorpus."**_ And the 3 bodies floated in the air. They apparated away with them.

**A Few Hours Later...**

"LET ME OUT!" Harry threw his lion body at an invisible barrier in a funny smelling room in some type of large cave. He roared in fury which echoed throughout the castle.

"Really now Mr. Potter." A human female said as she came in carrying something. "You'll wake the entire castle." It was after hours when he woke and he noticed a very old human man coming in with a female wearing something green. The old man's facial hair was long and pointy..

"Welcome back dear child." The old man said. "My dear, lost child."

Harry wasn't listening, he kept pacing keeping his eye on every human in the room. Keep your eyes on your enemy, at ALL times. Was going through his head.

"LET. ME. OUT!" Harry roared again, this time in human form stunning all the wizards in the room, sure, anamagi kept some animalistic characteristics like Sirius's bark like laughter and habit pf ca;;ing children pup.

"Harry my boy, please calm down." The old human said making him stop in his tracks.

"How the HELL do you know my name?" He hissed in fury.

"Language Potter." The greasy haired human he had pounced on in the forest said with a small smirk.

"Why are you calling me Potter?" Harry asked curiously.

"It is your Surname." One of the female humans who smelled of feline answered. "Your given name from your parents."

Harry calmed slightly, truth be told he had always been curious about where he came from. Perhaps he could milk this opportunity to find out about his human mother and father. "My parents?" He asked, his face softening, he thought about his lioness mother Sarabi who he hadn't seen in 5 years and wished he had her soft, warm fur to hide in right now.

"Where are Timon and Pumbaa?" He asked calmly.

"Who?" The female he met earlier asked.

"The Meerkat and Warthog." He elaborated.

"They are with our gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid." The old human explained. "My name, is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

This caused Harry to raise an eyebrow.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: New Life**

Harry decided to stay and learn about his past. Timon and Pumbaa where a bit skeptical at first though.

"Come on Timon, this is my chance to learn about my birth parents." Harry begged his "Step father."

Timon sighed, he and Pumbaa had come to care about the human kid a lot over the years. "Well kid, if its that important to you, we're with ya." Timon said as he sat on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and looked around his "Bedroom:" as the humans called it. The bed was very comfortable, but he missed the oasis and not to mention Pride Rock. He wondered what was heppening there, how his mother was, and...Nala...He shook his head.

"Get a grip Harry, that's all behind you now, Hakuna Matata." He sat up on the bed as the "potrait" door opened and Sirius and Remus came in. They had gotten Harry to wear a t-shirt and sweat pants though he refused to wear shoes he liked what humans called "Socks" that went on feet. They kept them warm and comfy, which was a blessing as the castle was drafty and cold at times, even in the summer. It was mid May, Sirius, his godfather according to Remus, wanted to enroll him in Hogwarts to learn to control his magic. Reluctantly, Harry agreed. However, he still had to learn to read and write, and lots of other things so the next year would be his first year. He picked up on things rather quickly and soon could read The Standard Book of Spells grade 1 in three days **(Not impossible, I had a college reading level in 2****nd**** grade.) **The hard part for him though, was learning to write. First they started out with simple things like his name. As soon as he could spell properly he started writing other names, including...

**Mufasa**

**Sarabi**

**Scar**

**Nala**

"Who are these people?" Remus asked as he had assigned Harry to write names of those he knew. Harry realized what he had written and tore it up.

"It doesn't matter." Harry said forcefully, looking at Remus with upset eyes. "just drop it please Mr. Remus." He threw the shreds into the rubbish bin and left Remus's quarters. Timon and Pumbaa where currently hunting for bugs on the grounds. He was all alone. He sighed and decided to go back to his room for the time being, a portrait of Pride Rock with several lions sleeping on the ledge.

"Home." He said to the painting solemnly and the portrait door swung open. Allowing him entrance.

**September 1st **

When the First of September came, Harry rode the train called the Hogwarts Express that took the children to school from a train station called Kings Cross. He had been amazed and nervous about being around so many humans and tall buildings. But eventually got over those feelings by stroking his new snowy owl, Hedwig's feathers through the bars of her cage. When he first brought Hedwig into his room she almost immediately attacked Timon, it was rather amusing watching Timon riding around the room on Pumbaa in a panic.

He had also met the Weasley family, a family of red heads who have always been sorted into Gryffindor house. He was pretty good friends with the two younger Weasleys Ron and Ginny, As well as Ron's muggleborn friend Hermione Granger. He had learned a lot about the Wizarding and Muggle worlds over the past few months, and Was a lot more comfortable around human conveniences. Hermione had been horrified when she learned he had grown up with lions in the African savannah, while Ron asked questions with extreme interest. They had been especially shocked meeting Timon and Pumbaa.

"_**Of course we can talk" Timon had said before climbing up to Harry's shoulder. "You humans just never listen, except of course for this guy here." He patted Harry's head as if he where a pet dog making harry flick him off of his shoulder into a mud puddle**_.

Hermione also had many questions about his Anamagus ability. He told her he'd always been able to do it since he was about 3 years old.

"_**I can roar too." Harry said proudly in his lion form. "Wanna hear?" Before they could answer he let out an extremely loud roar, it was lucky the Burrow and its property was under the Fidelius Charm otherwise the muggle village could have heard it. **_

"_**Very nice." Timon said rubbing his ear with a finger and wincing. **_

Now we find Harry waiting in line with the First Years to be Sorted. Slowly the number of First Years dwindled down to Harry. Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the Great Hall.

"We have a rather unusual Sorting this year, a student that was supposed to be enrolled two years ago could not be reached and has now been found." He let the students mutter and whisper to each other and motioned for Professor Mcgonnagal to continue.

"Potter, Harry." She called causing even more muttering as Harry ascended the slight staircase to the stool where the Sorting Hat sat. They muttered about his appearance, his long hair that resembled a lions mane, and his visible nervousness. When he sat on the stool Professor Mcgonnagal put the old hat on his head

_**Oh my my my, quite the tragic past you've had. Birth parents lost at infancy, and the father you idolized taken from you at 7.** _A voice in his head said making him growl audibly.

_**Clam down Mr. Potter, I cannot reveal secrets of the students of Hogwarts, but I can tell you this, it wasn't your fault.** _

"Gryffindor!" The hat declared to the Great Hall. The table second from Harry's left exploded with cheers and two twins shouted "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry recognized them as Ron's older brothers Fred and George, two pranksters on par with Sirius and Remus in reputation. He muddled over the Hat's words as the feast went underway.

Not my fault? Harry asked as he cut up his steak, still a bit awkwardly as he wasn't quite used to silverware yet. Of course it was my fault, stupid hat doesn't know what its talking about, I can't go back, ever again.

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit muddled around, I couldn't decide whether to put his sorting in or not, but decided to anyway. **

**Sirius and Remus teach DADA jointly, Remus takes first through third years, Sirius fourth through sixth years, and they teach seventh years together.**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Fourth Year, The Triwizard Tournament**

**One Year Later...**

Harry was getting used to life at Hogwarts now, though he hated his fame as the "Boy-Who-Lived" A human known as a "reporter" came to Hogwarts and interviewed several students about him and his "unusual characteristics" as she called them. He even made his own arch enemy Draco Malfoy, after reading in her article that he and his father thought him as "An uncivilized little savage" This had made Harry retaliate by having Timon put bug guts in his shampoo and he didn't notice it until everyone started laughing at him in the Great Hall.

Harry was moderately talented in all branches of magic. Except Divination. He despised the divination teacher, Professor Trewlaney, who kept hounding him with bits about his past.

"A family torn apart, an black hearted relative." She had said once when they where having a lesson on telling fortunes with playing cards. "A loved one in need." This made him think of his mother, and Nala.

When Peter Pettigrew. The man who betrayed Harry's birth parents to Voldemort, escaped Azkaban, the wizarding prison, Dementors had been placed around the school and the small village to the south known as Hogsmeade. His reaction to these foul creatures, made him seek the help of Remus, who was an expert at casting the Patronus Charm. He remembered when he and several of his friends where cornered by the foul things.

_**Think of something happy, the happiest memory you have. **He had remembered Remus's lessons. Harry then remembered his pouncing lesson with his dad, **"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" HE shouted and a shining silver lion burst from his wand attacking the dementors, his classmates and the teachers coming to the rescue watched in awe as the majestic being drove the dementore and then trotted back to Harry whose face softened. It was his father. Mufasa. **_

"_**Dad?" He asked, holding out his hand before the Patronus disappeared. The worse for wear students where rushed to the hospital wing as was Harry, who was in complete shock. **_

Ron and Hermione, sensing his discomfort, didn't approach the particular subject of calling his Patronus "Dad" but instead asked him for advice on how to conjure their own.

Professor Snape, the Head of Slytherin house, wasn't, initially, a pleasant individual to come across, but Harry found his portrayal of the art of Potion making to be very accurate, the subtle beauty of the shimmering vapors of a brew as it simmered in the early morning light, the, aroma of herbs and roots as they where blended together in a copious mixture that had the potential to be deadly and yet be, in its own way, a work of art.

Which was why Professor Snape was surprised when Harry turned in a perfect Pepper Up Potion, normally it takes years of practice and experimenting to make a perfect potion, but Harry turned in one after a few weeks of study.

"_**Perhaps you've inherited your mother's talent for Potions after all Potter." He said outloud in an impressed tone making the entire class gasp for he had never complimented a Gryffindors work before. He held out Harry's phial showing the class. "Absolutely perfect." He told them. "Not a flaw in his work, and..." He sniffed the open phial. "A hint of peppermint leaves I believe?" He raised an eyebrow at the boy who blushed.**_

"_**I thought adding Peppermint would make it taste better, but not give up any of its healing properties." Harry explained looking away slightly. **_

"_**Bloody Hell." Snape whispered which was easily heard in the silent dungeon classroom. As he dropped a few drops onto his tongue as he had been having a bit of a sore throat that morning, it healed instantly and left a pleasant taste of Peppermint candy in his mouth. "Perhaps one of you, does have the fortitude to be a Master." He said with praise in his tone. "Full Marks Potter, now class dismissed." He said as a bell rang throughout the castle signifying lunch period. **_

Even more uncomfortable was their lesson on Boggarts in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

_**A black maned lion with a scar across his eye came out of the wardrobe. Many of the students gave it confused looks. "Harry." Scar's voice said. "What have you done? Run away, run away and never return." **_

_**Remus, seeing his distress, banished it back into the wardrove with the Boggart Repelling Charm, Ridikkulus. The only thing he told his friends was that the lion was his uncle. And he did something he can't take back. They didn't approach the subject again. **_

It is the Welcoming Feast, Harry would be a fourth year this year as he'd cauhgt up with all his examinations during the summers. Timon and Pumbaa where in the forest hunting for grubs and other bugs for their dinner.

"Welcome Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore started hiws welcoming speech. "I have a few announcements this year, that effect all of you,m firstly, the banned items list has been extended to include Screaming YoYo's, (Harry sighed in relief, he hated those) Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs, a full list of these items can be found in Mr. Filches office.

Argus Filch, the caretaker of the castle, was an old, bitter man who the entire student pupulation (Harry included) despised, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give his cat Mrs. Norris, a good kick (Harry had done this already).

"Also, the inter-house Quidditch Championship will not be played this year, this got many boos and hisses until Dumbledore pt his hand up to stop them. "Instead Hogwarts will he host of a tounrament consisting of 3 Magical tasks, the Triwizard Tournament.

"Your joking!" Fred Weasley (Harry could smell who was who) shouted.

"I am not Mr. Weasley, but I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a hag, a troll and a leprechaun who all walk into a bar-" __

Professor Mcgonnagal cleared her throat to stop him.

"Yes, but perhaps now is not the time, Hogwarts will be host of two other schools this year, Beaxbatons and Durmstrang, whose delegates will be arriving at the end of October. Precautions have been met to make sure there are no unnecessary deaths. Anyone under the age of seventeen will not be eligible to compete.

Fred and George scowled.

"Now that we're all fed and watered, it is time for bed, chop chop." He clapped his hands ax the pudding dishes vanished.

Harry said goodbye to his friends as they reached his quarters. "Sarabi." He said to the portrait of the unique rock formation that was his home and the protrait door swung open.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Prince Found**

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived with quite a show. Durmstrang arrived on a Flying Dutchman like ship that arose from the glimmering lake on the eve of October 31st.. Beauxbatons arrived in a flying carriage with enormous winged horses that landed on the ground with a THUD. The Headmaster and Headmistress Karkaroff and Madame Maxime where just as unusual as Professor Dumbledore.

"Dumbly-Dore." Maxime said after the aged man kissed her hand in welcome. "I hope I find you well?"

If Harry wasn't sure if it would be rude he didn't ask if she was part giant because Madame Maxime was just as big as Hagrid was.

Professor Karkaroff wasn't as friendly seeming as Madame Maxime, his gaze immediately fell upon Harry.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter." Mad-Eye Moody said in his gruff tone to the Durmstrang Headmaster who turned as soon as he heard that.

"You." Karkaroff said with narrowed eyes.

"A pleasure to see you again too Karkaroff." Moody growled before limping away toward the castle.

"So this is the wizard boy raised by lions." Karkaroff said casually eyeing Harry up and down sizing him up.

"'E" doesn't look like much does he?" Madame Maxime asked as she too eyed him.

Harry growled.

"Down Harry." Sirius warned his godson as he knew his temper and put a cautioning hand on his shoulder.

Taking their cue The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang representatives made their way to the castle, the night sky creeping further and further upon the grounds. Harry gazd at the many constellations finally landing upon Leo. _So whenever you feel alone, just remember, that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I._

Harry sighed in sadness as one of his hairs fell out and floated in the night wind.

Somehow...That single strand of hair from Harry's "mane" made its way ALL across the wide, vast ocean, across the plains of Africa, and into Rafiki's tree house. The baboon animagus grabbed the hair and sniffed it. "Harry?" He asked out loud. "He's alive?" He smiled suddenly and the baboon suddenly grabbed his "paints" and made a new drawing of Harry laughing all the time. This time, as a man. "it is time." He said, planning his next move, for which he would need both Nala and Zazu. But how to get the bird away from Scar? He wondered, eying his wand in the corner he smirked. "After all." He said giggling. "Tomorrow is another day!" He grabbed his wand and ran out of the tree house. Tomorrow would be a grand day indeed. He started towards Pride Rock...

**At Hogwarts the next morning...**

After an explanation of how the champions for the schools would be judged unbiasedly, by a magically enchanted goblet known as the Goblet of Fire, everyone went to bed. Though Harry had a nagging suspicion that someone from his past would soon find him. He silently prayed his thoughts wrong. How very RIGHT he was.

The Gryffindors where having their Care of Magical Creatures class outside of Hagrid's hut where Hagrid was explaining the magical properties of Firecrab skin. Suddenly, everyone heard a strange sound. Like someone screaming from above. Harry caught something that was falling to the ground like a missile.

"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry." A familiar voice came from what he now recognized as...

"Zazu?" Harry asked the hornbill who was ruffling his feathers as he stood on the human's arm. who stared at the teenager holding him. There was no mistaking those bright green eyes. The eyes of the King's son.

"Did that bird just speak?" One of the Slytherin's asked with semi interest. '

"Young Master!" Zazu said excitedly. "That insane baboon was right you ARE alive!" He said excitedly.

"Young Master?" Ron asked Harry who was watching the strange bird along with the rest of the class.

Harry gulped. Uh oh. He thought...

**To Be Continued...**

**And now Zazu knows Harry's alive, Nala will be brought in soon. **

**Hope you recognized the Gone With The Wind reference! Its one of the most famous lines in the movie!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Secrets **

Harry clamped Zazu's beak shut. "Ex-nay on the ince-pray." Harry hissed. "Understand?" He asked. Zazu nodded fast. Harry then turned to the class. "Uh, old family friend." He laughed and scratched. "Kind of a babysitter/nanny thing." Zazu glared at his young charge and poked his head with his beak. "Ow." Harry said. "Ok ok, more like a messenger." Zazu looked indignant as Harry told them his "true" occupation.

"I am a Major Domo thank you very much. Zazu said with a puffed out chest.

"Messenger in a suit." Harry muttered to Ron who smirked. Zazu floated above his head and pecked him again.

Zazu pecked him on the head again (Ow!)

"Ok ok!" Harry said, rubbing the pecked area. "Later." He said to Zazu. "I'll talk to you later, my quarters are on the third floor, behind a painting of Pride Rock." He said to the hornbill. "The password is Sarabi." He whispered to Zazu who nodded in understanding before taking off to the large human dwelling.

"So who was that Harry?" Ron asked as Hagrid went on about baby unicorns.

"Old friend of the family." Harry said in a tone that clearly said "drop it."

**That night...**

After bringing Zazu some fruit from the Kitchens, Harry sat down in one of the armchairs in his "common room" like area that had his bedroom off in a separate room. "So, what do you want to know?" Harry asked the Major Domo as he ate a rather big strawberry. Timon and Pumbaa where hunting for grubs in the grounds right now and would be back later.

"Where have you been all these years? Your duty as the-"

"I'm not the King Zazu." Harry cut the bird off.

"But Young Master you don't unders-"

"I'm not the King. Uncle Scar is." Harry cut Zazu off again and the bird huffed. What happened to that innocent child who was excited about being King?

"Harry you don't-"

"Save your breath Zazu, I'm not going back." Harry said as he glared at Zazu who gulped. "Listen to me Zazu, these people don't know anything about my dad alright? And you. Will. Not. Tell. Anyone." He broke a quill in several pieces as he said this making Zazu flinch. "Understand?" He asked as he muttered a quick "_Reparo._" And the pieces of the quill fell back into place.

Zazu gulped and nodded as the portrait door opened and Remus and Sirius came in.

"I was actually just about to go to bed Sirius, Remus." Harry told his godfather and teacher. "Goodnight." He left the "Common Room" and left his bag next to the armchair as Zazu sighed.

"Nothing like adolescent agonizing is there?" He asked the two humans.

"Remember us at that age Remy?" Sirius asked as he looked at the closed door of Harry's bedroom

"Yes, didn't you use to snog anyone who showed interest in you? I remember you fooled around with a 3rd year ravenclaw boy for a while."

Zazu raised an eyebrow at the two who reminded him of his cousins who always ruined special family occasions. "Well, I suppose I'll go off to the Owlery, there was a lovely female snowy owl I saw earlier who caught my eye." He rubbed the underside of his beak with his wing. He bid the now arguing pair goodnight and flew out the portrait door.

Harry's Voice is heard over several images: Living Beings are complicated creatures. On the one hand able to perform great acts of charity (We see Mr. Weasley gratefully accepting the grand prize drawing at the Ministry) But on the other, capable of committing the most underhanded acts of betrayal (We see Scar lying on Pride Rock overlooking the Pride Lands and gazing to the far off gorge where Mufasa died with an evil grin) Its a constant battle that rages withing all of us, between the better angels of our nature, and the demons of our innermost demons (Harry tosses and turns in his sleep, eventually looking up at the night sky of his ceiling [Charmed the same way as the Great Hall] and seeing Leo shining dully)And sometimes, the only way to ward off the darkness, is to shine the light of compassion (We see Nala leaving the Pride Lands in search of Harry).

**To Be Continued...**

**Guess where the last bit came from and you get a fresh warm virtual Pot brownie! (Hint, its an american soap opera in its seventth season) **

**Sirius always seemed to be a player to me. I figured that anything was possible with him. **

**Yes, Zazu's gonna flirt with Hedwig ^^ Hornbill owls anyone? **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review Review Review!**

**You review, you get cookies! Though if you look beyond the cookies, you'll find something better, brownies! Mmmmm...**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The 4 Champions?**

It had been two weeks since Zazu's arrival. The Major Domo followed Harry throughout the day finding his classes very interesting. Even Potions. It was Halloween, and everyone was excited. For the School Champions would be chosen tonight by the Goblet of Fire.

The tension in the Great Hall was so thick you could cut it with a steak knife. The Goblet glowed with green fire and spat out a piece of parchment.

"The Champion for Durmstrang." Professor Dumbledore spoke to the Hall. "Is Victor Krum."

Cheers and clapping erupted throughout the Hall as Krum got up and walked up to the Staff table where Dumbledore directed him to a door behind the table.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons." The old man continued. "Is Fleur Delacour."

More cheers and clapping, especially from the boys, erupted as she too disappeared behind the door.

"And the Champion for Hogwarts." The four tables waited with bated tension. "Is Cedric Diggory." The Hogwarts students cheered loudest while the other schools clapped for mere politeness as the Hufflepuff boy went behind the door as well.

"And now that the four Champions have been selected-" He stopped, the Goblet still glowed a bright green and spat out one more piece of parchment. "Harry Potter." He said with fear in his voice, his suspicions confirmed. "Harry Potter!" He called out again and the whole Hall stared at Harry who was in shock as was Zazu next to him. From what Zazu had been told this tournament was very dangerous. If Harry was to take his father's place as King, he couldn't possibly participate in such a thing. Harry calmly walked up to the table and entered behind the table with Zazu flying in in his wake.

"Vell?" Fleur asked the slightly feral looking child as he entered with the horn bill following him."Do zey want us back in ze 'all?"

Zazu frowned. It was clearly meant to be an couldn't just sit idly by and let this female insult a member of the Royal Family and so he opened his beak to retort but Harry hissed "Shush it!" He reluctantly closed his beak. Soon the Headmasters and Headmistress along with a couple of Professors, and Mr. Moody, Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch. Came into the room.

"Well, gentlemen, milady." Bagman said smiling at Fleur. "May I present, as incredible as it sounds, the fourth Tri-Wizard Champion."

The 3 champions looked dumbstruck. "Oh, very funny joke Meester Bagman." Fleur said.

"Oh this is no joke Ms. Delacour." Bagman said. "Mr. Potter's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire."

"Madame Maxime!" Fleur pleaded to her headmistress. "Zey are saying that zis, little boy is to compete as well!"

Harry growled audibly. He didn't take to being insulted well.

"Calm yourself Mr. Potter." Severus said to the young Gryffindor.

"I didn't put my name in the damn goblet." Harry hissed to the girl who meeped slightly.

"Then how did your name come to be in the goblet in the first place?" Karkaroff sneered.

"Perhaps he asked an older student to put it in here. Mr. Bagman suggested.

"O' course." Fleur said. "For ze chance to bring their school a great honor, and a thousand galleons to boot! Zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Perhaps someone is hoping for just that Ms. Delacour." Moody said looking at Harry with interest.

Zazu didn't like this human. Something was off about him. He fluttered down to Harry's shoulder. "I have been with the young master for almost every hour of every day for the past two weeks." Zazu spoke up. "And he never went near the goblet or asked another student to put his name in it." A few eyebrows rose up at him calling Harry "young master."

"Zazu, shush it." Harry hissed again and Zazu again, reluctantly kept quiet.

"Evidently someone wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple." Madame Maxime suggested.

"I suggest Beauxbatons and Durmstrang put more names in until we all have two champions." Karkaroff suggested.

"The Goblet is out, it won't be lit again until the next Tournament." Mr. Crouch said. "The Goblet invokes a binding magical contract in participants, he must compete." he said.

After a lengthy argument the Dumbledore suggested bed. And so Harry and Cedric left the Great Hall with Zazu and Timon and Pumbaa who had stayed behind after the students had left.

"How did you put your name in the Goblet?" Cedric asked with a grin.

"I didn't." Harry said honestly.

"Young Master?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry growled at him threateningly. "Drop it." He said.

"Er-right." Cedric agreed. "Good night." He said.

"Good night." Harry said as he made his way to his quarters.

**To Be Continued...**

**Zazu's got a big beak doesn't he? And I don't mean the literal size. '**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Nala**

Nala had been looking for Harry for weeks now. She must have looked over half of Africa by now! Suddenly, she felt as if she was being drug through a stick somehow. She landed in some kind of stone cave with strange objects with humans on the walls. She growled threateningly.

"Do not be afraid madame." A human's voice said to her. She growled and found a old human male with long facial fur looking calmly at her. "Miss Nala I presume."

"How do you know my name _human_? She said the word human as though it where a swear.

"I believe you know our young Mr. Potter?" He asked making her perk up.

"Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"Harry." He elaborated.

"I knew he was alive." Nala said putting her head down in relief and closing her eyes in happiness. "Where is he? Is it really him?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. "How did you know my name?" She asked suddenly.

"I believe, we need a little chat." Dumbledore told the lioness.

Later the same afternoon, Harry, Ron and Hermione where heading for his quarters for a long study session despite being a Champion meant you where exempt from exams,

"Nala." Harry said to the portrait of Pride Rock and it swung open. A roar and a scuffle later found Harry pinned down under a growling lioness and Ron and Hermione's wands pointed at her.

"Nala?" Harry asked in realization.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to find you?" She asked, her eyes going softer.

"You...know this lioness Harry?" Hermione asked in confusion, lowering her eye only slightly.

"You guys this is Nala." Harry introduced the lioness as she let him up and he hugged her. "She's my best friend."

"Friend?" Ron asked in shock.

"Yeah." Harry said happily. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing here, what are YOU doing here?" Nala bounced the question back.

Harry and Nala continued their little argument until "Excuse me, but how do you two know each other again?"

"We grew up together 'Mione." Harry said. "She's my best friend."

"Yes we understand that Harry, but what is a lioness doing in Scotland?" She asked seriously.

"That's an excellent question Nala." Harry said. "I'll ask agina, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know how I got here." Nala admitted. "It felt like I was being squeezed through a very thin stick."

"Trans-continental Apparition." Hermione said in awe to the Lioness.

"Excuse me?" Nala asked the human girl.

"Magic thing, gets her all weird." Harry explained. Nala smirked. "I assume you know about my magic then?" He asked his friend.

"Some human named Dumble or something like that told me." She told the three human teenagers. "He let me into your "room." She said looking around at Harry's quarters. "I missed you." She said, nuzzling Harry. "Your mother's missed you too."

Harry hugged his lioness friend and rubbed his face in her fur like he would his mother. Happy to have this reminder of home. Nala started purring

"Uh, Hermione." Ron said getting the hint, maybe we should leave them to talk." He said tugging her robe sleeves. "Come on, come on." He said dragging a awwing Hermione out of the portrait door and letting it swing shut.

"We need to talk." Harry said, pulling his face from Nala's fur.

**To Be Continued...**

**Looks like it was a bluff for now, but I'm treading on thin ice here. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The First Task**

Harry was utterly nervous. In one weeks time he would be judged by his skills in mock combat in the First Task of the tournament. Nala wasn't even speaking to him after he had told her he wasn't going back.

_Flashback..._

"_I'm not going back Nala." Harry said to his best friend. _

"_But we need you!" Nala protested. _

"_No one needs me." Harry retorted spitefully. _

"_Yes we do, your the King." _

"_Nala we've been through this I'm not the King, Uncle Scar is." Harry said as Hermione paced the room and Ron just gaped in shock as they had entered just as Nala spoke about him being King before their current argument. _

"_Harry." She started. "He let the Hyenas take over the Pride Lands." _

"_What?" Harry asked in a shocked tone. Uncle Scar knew that the Hyena's had been banned by grandpa before dad became King. (Mufasa's father died when Harry was five) What was he playing at? _

"_There's no food, no water." She went on. "Harry if you don't do something soon everyone will starve." _

"_I can't go back. You wouldn't understand." Harry said as he sat down on the other side of his bed with his back to the others in the room. _

"_What wouldn't I understand?" Nala asked. _

"_I-it doesn't matter." Harry said. "Look." He went on. "Sometimes bad things happen-"  
_

"_Harry-" She interrupted him before he went on. _

"_And you can't do anything about it, so why worry?" _

"_Because its your responsibility!" Nala said firmly glaring at her best friend. _

_Harry glared back. "Well what about you? You left!" _

"_I left to find help!" Nala said. "And I found you. Don't you understand? Your our only hope!" _

_Harry scoffed. "Seems like that's all I am to anyone." He said before storming out of his quarters. _

"_And what's that supposed to mean?" Nala asked Harry's two human friends. Zazu raised an eye in curiosity as well. He had yet to hear the young master's story. _

_Ron and Hermione told the four animals (Timon and Pumbaa where in the room as well) in the room Harry's story as the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry hadn't even told Timon and Pumbaa about his birth parents deaths when he was told. _

"_Apparently, whoever brought Harry to your pride took him from his mother's arms when they where killed." Hermione finished. _

_Nala looked close to tears. She had no idea. Her mother was holding him when she died. _

_Flashback end..._

He and Nala had another fight afterwards about him coming back to Pride Rock, but he insisted he was never coming back and they both stormed off. Ron, Hermione, Timon, PumbaaAND Zazu had tried to get them to talk, but to no avail. They wouldn't budge.

"I'm not hungry." Harry said the morning of the First Task.

"Just a bit of toast mate." Ron insisted putting a piece on Harry's plate. "Go on."

"I'm not hungry." Harry said again with a slight growl.

"Ron's right Harry, your going to need your strength today." Hermione said.

"If you died Young Master, I'd never be able to face your mother again." Zazu said as he fluttered down on his shoulders when he flew in with the owls. Hedwig nipped Harry's ear affectionately before owl glaring at Zazu.

"Err..." Harry said noticing this. "Is something going on between you two?" Harry asked Zazu as Hedwig ruffled her wings and took off for the Owlery.

"Oh she saw me talking with an eagle owl." Zazu sighed. "Women." He said with a huff before taking off for the Quidditch Pitch.

"Will All Champions please make their way to the tent just outside of the Quidditch Pitch please." Dumbledore announced after Harry had conceded into having a egg/sausage toast sandwich. Harry got up from the Gryffindor table and left with Fleur, Krum, and Diggory.

It was a quiet walk down to the white tent. All of them where nervous beyond belief. But in his nervousness, Harry managed to come up with a gameplan for getting past his dragon. He would use his animagus form's speed and power. They walked into the flap and found Dumbledore, Maxime, Karkaroff and Mr. Crouch and Bagman waiting for them. Bagman pulled Harry aside.

"All right Harry?" He asked. "Got your plans all ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Harry said. He peeked around the tent and Saw Nala in the Gryffindor stands with Hermione, Ron, Zazu and Timon and Pumbaa. She did come. His heart started doing back flips. Not minding that she was a lioness and he primarily human. He felt guilty about shouting at her in their recent argument and had wanted to apologize, but his damned pride wouldn't let him.

"Excellent." Bagman said, they walked back into the tent and he opened the sack he was carrying. "All right everyone, your task, is to collect the golden egg!" He said excitedly. "You will reach in here and pick out the model dragon that represents the real dragon you will face and the order you will face them in." He opened the sack. "Ladies first Miss Delacour." He said.

Fleur reached in and winced as she heard roaring. "Common Welsh Green." He said eagerly. "Your number is 2." The greeen dragon model squeakily roared up at her.

"Mr. Krum." Bagman said handing the bag to the Bulgarian Quidditch player. Krum reached into the bag and pulled out a scarlet colored dragon that roared and breathed fire into the air.

"Chinese Fireball. Ooooo." Bagman teased. "Your number is 3." He handed the bag to Cedric who pulled out a silvery blue dragon which squeak roared up at him.

"Swedish Short Snout." Cedric sighed in relief.

"And so last but certainly not least is-" Bagman said.

"The Horntail." Harry said nervously. Of course he would get the most dangerous one.

"Excuse me?" Bagman asked.

"Nothing." Harry said reaching in and pulling out black dragon that roared much louder than the other models and glared up at Harry.

"Your number is 4." Bagman said in a nervous tone.

The challengers went by rather too quickly for Harry's liking. Soon he found himself being called out onto the field. He left the tent and walked onto the Pitch. He found himself staring up at the mighty beast.

Harry smirked as the dragon growled down at him and lashed its tazil at him. He dodged it and sprang into his animagus form.

"Good god Potter's an animagus!" He heard Bagman's commentarty Harry in lion form smirked and ran at full spead dodging bursts of dragon fire. He ran around and around the dragon. It roared in frustration as he jumped over the tail that managed to strike the top of his front left leg. He roared in pain but ran onward. Determined to get the damned egg. He made a leap through the dragons legs and transformed into human form to grab the egg with his outstretched arms and rolled onto his feet. He then got the hell out and ran to the tent.

"How about that?" Bagman shouted eagerly. "Our youngest Champion is the fastest to get his egg! Please be patient while the judges tally up the scores."

Harry entered the tent to find Madame Pomfrey tending to the Champions wounds.

"Over here Mr. Potter." She said gesturing to a free bed. "Last year Dementors, this year dragons!" She said in an angry tone as she patched up Harry's deep wound. He winced as she spread healing ointment on it that stung like fire. "If I didn't know what would happen to you all without me, I'd resign in protest!" Harry smiled. The nurse truly cared about the students of Hogwarts. He saw shadows outside the tent of his friends.

"Harry you where brilliant!" Hermione said. Wrapping her arms around his neck. "I didn't even think about your animagus form! I was going to suggest a Conjunctivitis Curse cause a Dragon's eyes are its weakest point!"

"That's what Krum did." Ron said. "Only the dragon panicked and squashed half of the real eggs. The real ones weren't supposed to be hurt."

"You where fantastic kid!" Timon said on his shoulder. "A real champ!" Harry rolled his eyes at Timon's lame joke and flicked him off onto the bed. "Hey! I'm just trying to be supportive."

"Yeah. Right." Harry smirked. He saw Nala walking into the tent.

"If you ever." She started. "Do something that stupid again, I will kill you myself." She said as she nuzzled him. Harry hugged her neck and nuzzled back.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Harry said. "I just don't think going back is a good idea for me."

"I want an explanation." Nala said. "Soon."

Reluctantly, Harry nodded in defeat

"Oi!" Diggory called into the tent. "Potter! Their announcing the scores!" Harry and the others exited the tent and stared up at the judges tent.

"Cedric Diggory used a rather unique method of transfiguration to distract his dragon." Bagman announced.

But not enough apparently. Harry thought, as half of Cedric's face was covered in this thick orange paste.

"However, though he did get his egg the dragon gave him a rather severe burn." Bagman admitted. "Judges? How do you rate his performance?"

Maxime put up a seven in a ribbon like font above her wand.

Karkaroff put up a five in fire above his wand.

Dumbledore put up a seven as well. In a watery font above his own wand.

"Biased bastard." Ron scowled up at a smug looking Karkaroff.

Harry didn't hear Fleur's scores nor Krum's and saw a rather panicky Zazu flying toward him. After reassuring Zazu he was ok as the bird checked him over for injuries, He looked up for his own scores.

"Harry Potter used his own Animagus form to avoid the dragon's bodily weapons." Bagman said proudly. "To have mastered the Animagus form at such a young age is a once in a lifetime chance. However, his shoulder was badly cut by the dragon's tail. Judges?"

Madame Maxime sent up a ribbony eight.

"Not bad." Ron said. "I guess she took off for your shoulder." Ron said.

Karkaroff sent up a fiery seven."

"You biased bastard." Ron said again. "You gave Krum ten!"

"It doesn't matter Ron." Harry said. "Honestly."

Professor Dumbledore sent up a watery number eight as well.

"Twenty three points. Not bad." Ron said.

"The second task will take place on the twenty fourth of February." Bagman announced. "Thank you."

The crowd cheered and left the Pitch. As did Harry, with Nala at his s ide.

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry I haven't updated this and The Great Magical Adventure in a While, I've been busy waiting/ for/playing Pokemon Black! Its Kick Ass! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	16. Exciting NEWS!

**Exciting News! arashi wolf princess has agreed to write a "The Order Reads The Wizard King!" Mufasa's ghost travels back in time with the story and the Order reads it and comments on it! It takes place when Lily is half way through her pregnancy. **

**Thank you so much arashi wolf princess!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Unexpected Task**

"Potter! Weasley! Pay attention!" Professor McGonogall told the two teen boys as Harry and Ron where sword fighting with one of Fred and George's fake wands. Nala at the back of the class scoffed and muttered "Boys." as Harry blushed sheepishly and Zazu huffed indignantly as he'd been trying to get Harry's attention the entire time she was speaking.

"Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age." The Transfiguration Professor said "As I was saying before, the Yule Ball is approaching. It is a tradition during the Tri-wizard Tournament going back generations."

Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil burst into giggles together.

"What's a ball?" Harry asked innocently.

McGonagall sighed while rubbing her temples. Of course Harry wouldn't know what a ball was being brought up literally in a cave. "A Ball is a gathering of couples where the respective partners dance together in formal attire." She explained to Harry while several of his classmates snickered and he blushed.

"Formal?" Harry asked again to more snickers and giggles.

"Didn't Sirius and Rems buy you Dress Robes before the school year started Mr. Potter?"

"You mean those green sheets?" Harry asked as they where slightly big for him.

The class snickered again. Nala even snorted a bit.

"Those are your dress robes Potter, you will where them and attend the ball with your dancing partner on Christmas Day." The cat Animagus explained.

"I don't dance." Harry said not knowing what it was nor particularly caring.

"Yes you do Potter." Minerva narrowed her eyes at the close to growling in defiance teenager. "Its Mandatory for all Champions. It means you have to do it as a part of the Tournament." She added seeing Harry's confusion. He was intelligent, but his vocabulary wasn't quite there yet. "The Ball is open to fourth years and older, though you may invite a younger student if you wish."

This stunned Harry as he walked to his next class in his socks. "Anyone you wanna ask mate?" Ron asked his friend as Nala walked next to him.

"Never thought about having a mate before." Harry said making Ron stop in his tracks knowing what "mate" in that sense meant.

"Harry." He said rubbing his temples. "Just because you ask a girl to dance doesn't make you bonded for life." He said. "We need Sirius and Remus." He said.

Nala seethed at the thought of some unknown female touching what was hers. Perhaps I can get that greasy haired human to help me. She thought. He seems to have a fondness for Harry.

"Excuse me, a WHAT?" Severus asked Nala a short walk later.

"Something that turns me temporarily human." Nala said again.

"Is this about the Yule Ball?" Severys asked in an amused tone.

Nala growled warningly at the human letting him know he was on thin ice.

"I see." Snape said changing his tone to an understanding tone. Wanting what you can't have. "I'll consult my books." He said

That night Harry's head swam in confusion with different female advice from different sources, Remus and Sirius, Timon and Pumbaa, Zazu, Hermione, Fred and George and surprisingly, Cedric Diggory, his fellow Champion who already had his date.

"I wish I had never left the oasis." Harry muttered into his pillow in a muffled voice. Everything was so simple there. No grades, homework, no wearing clothes other than his loin cloth. He sighed in rememberance of what was seemingly lost to him forever.

In the coming weeks, Harry would ask quite a number of girls ranging from third years to fifth as in tradition with his Pride that the Prince's mate would be not that much older or younger than he was. All turned him down. Some politely declined, while others laughed in his face, a few even giggled uncontrollably and didn't answer. Even Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister who said she already had a date, she was going with fellow Gryffindor Fourth Year Neville Longbottom and Hermione who already had a date as well, she refused to tell Ron and him who he was. Harry broodingly sat on his bed a week before December twenty fifth and stared at the Leo constellation in the sky. It couldn't have been this hard for dad to pick mom could it? He asked himself. Then he remembered that Princes had arranged matings. Oh yeah, that's right. He thought with a small smile. Mom was chosen for him practically when they where infant cubs. Then It hit him. Nala. He thought. But she's a lioness. I'm not entirely sure that everyone would approve of me dating a lioness.

"And it doesn't hurt the animals when their turned into goblets?" Zazu asked the transfiguration teacher as they discussed the properties of Animal transfiguration.

"Only if the spell is done incorrectly, or if a faulty wand is used." Minerva assured him. "For example." She aimed her wand at him and silently casted the spell Ferreverto. She thought firmly doing the one, two, three movement on Zazu's beak. Zazu was instantly transformed into a rather gorgeous golden goblet. After de-transfiguring him she asked. "Now, that didn't hurt did it?"

"Har har." Zazu said dryly. "Oh my, look at the sun, goodnight Minerva." He said flying out of her office window and into the fading sunset only to turn around and head for the window he used to enter the third floor where Harry's quarters where..

**To Be Continued...**

**When Nala's human form comes into the picture, imagine Scorpina's portrayer on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. **

**When you picture Zazu's human form, imagine an elderly english butler. *Giggles***


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Yule Ball**

For some reason, Nala had started to avoid Harry. This upset him a lot. Every time he brought up the Yule Ball she would slink out of their now shared quarters. If only Nala was human. Harry thought in despair as Christmas Day kept getting closer and closer. What Harry didn't know, was that Severus had found a Animas Transfigurus Potion that turned an animal into a human form for eight hours. And she had been practicing dancing along with Zazu who wished to surprise Minerva at the Ball. Nala's human form was a stunningly pretty asian girl with gorgeous black hair. Zazu's human form was an older english gentleman with graying hair. Severus had now just enough, for the both of them to drink one dosage, for the Ball.

Nala was nervous. She knew Harry was upset that she was avoiding him, his reluctant agreeing to go to the Ball with one half of a pair of human twins attested to that. She was reluctant to go with him as well. But seeing as she didn't have a date and it was Christmas Eve, she agreed to go with Harry. Nala inwardly seethed at the thought of her Harry dancing with another female. And she planned to come up to him at just the right moment.

Christmas Morning had arrived. And Harry even had a few packages at the foot of his bed. Sirius had given him a "One Thousand Ways To Charm Witches" book. Which was basically an instruction manual about how to get dates. Remus had given him a very nice red with gold trim cloak that could deflect most minor and a few moderate jinxes and curses. Ron had given him a box of Chocolate Toads. A chocolate candy that had a spell on it so its toad shape actually acted like a real toad. Hermione had given him a book on Dark Arts Resistance spells. He smiled as he ripped the head off of a frog and the spell wore off of it. This gave him a bit of primal pleasure, seeing the ribbiting/moving chocolate frog go limp in his grasp. He supposed this was the predator in him.

Ron Yawned Harry a Happy Christmas as he woke up and dug into his own present pile. Nala, unfortunately, was no where to be found all day. This depressed Harry as he and Padma walked into the Great Hall along with the other Champions. To his great surprise, Hermione walked in on the arm of Durmstrang's Champion. Viktor Krum. Cho Chang, one of the girls Harry had asked, walked in on the arm of Cedric Diggory. And a Ravenclaw boy Harry didn't know walked in with Fleur.

The ball started with the traditional dinner. But, unlike the usual style of food appearing, couple tables where spread throughout the Great Hall and menu's where at either seat. Harry looked to the Headmaster in confusion and Dumbledore was going over his menu thoughtfully. "Pork Chops." He said firmly to his plate. And Pork Chops appeared with two side dishes.

Getting the I idea, Harry looked over his menu. "Tenderloin. Rare." He said firmly. Having eaten raw meat nearly half his life, Harry despised cooked meat. Much like a werewolf. Unfortunately, Madame Pomfrey would not allow him to eat raw meat. So when it came to things like steak, he could have at the most, rare cooked meat. And his steak appeared. Cooked to the order. He had no idea how house elves could be so precise. He supposed it had to do with some Transfiguration law or something that didn't apply to house elves.

He and Padma made small talk. She talked about her family. Her brother, her sister Parvarti in Ravenclaw, and her bunny, binky, who died last year. He had never been so bored in his life. When she talked about Binky, he remembered chasing rabbits in the Pridelands with Nala. He got a dreamy look in his eye and Padma obviously thought he was dreamy over her.

"Who, is that?" Padma asked. Harry looked around. Entering the Hall, was an elderly gentleman, and the most beautiful human girl he had seen in his life. She was Asian. Had the most gorgeous, long, shiny black hair he had ever seen. And her eyes where the same color as- She was walking over to him! And to his surprise, a familiar voice came out of her mouth.

"Would you like to dance?" Nala's voice said.

Harry's eyes widened. "Nala?" He asked. Nala nodded her head and smiled. "H-how did-"

"Severus." She said simply and giggled. "He brewed up something called Animus Transfigurus and Zazu and I took a dose."

"Is Zazu?" Harry started to ask but Nala nodded. "That man dancing with McGonagall now." Harry looked to the dance floor that had appeared while Padma was talking and indeed, the man Nala came in with was dancing with the Transfiguration Professor who had a blush on her face as she was gracefully guided through the Waltz.

"Padma." Harry started.

"I understand Harry." Padma said with a smile. She and the other Gryffindor girls knew how he felt about the lioness. So did most girls in the school. That's why most turned him down. It in reality, broke their hearts to see Harry's innocent, hurt expression but polite acceptance of their declining of his offer. But they where all trying to get him to ask the Lioness to the ball. He just didn't see it. Boys. She thought as she walked over to Dean Thomas who hadn't gotten a date in time.

Harry allowed Nala to lead him over to the dance floor as a slow dance began playing. It was quite amazing. Harry had never thought to picture Nala as human, but she was the most beautiful human girl he had ever seen. They grasped each other's hands and Harry twirled Nala as did other men to their dates.

"Ah, look at that buddy. Our little guy's growin' up." Timon said as he and Pumbaa watched Harry dance with Nala.

It was the best night of Harry's life.

When the ball was over, Nala had to be escorted back to Severus's quarters to change back into a lioness. "I can't believe you did this for me." Harry said to Nala who blushed.

"It was more for me really." Nala said. "I couldn't stand the thought of an unknown human female touching what's mine."

"What's mine?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow

"Uh." Nala said in an embarrassed tone. "What I meant was-" Harry cut her off. By pressing his lips to hers. It was just a simple, closed mouth kiss. That was over in a few seconds. They parted with a light smacking sound and Nala opened her eyes again.

"Did you feel that?" Harry asked.

"Like a wildfire was blazing through both of us? Yeah." Nala admitted.

"I wonder what it means." Harry said.

"Dunno." Nala said as She grabbed Harry's slightly larger hand. She then, regretfully, let go. "Goodnight."

"Doognight...I mean Goodnight." Harry said nervously as Nala went into Severus's rooms.

"Ah, young love." Zazu said fondly.

"What about old love?" Harry asked cheekily

"Cheeky little brat." Zazu retorted flicking one of Harry's ears and he too went into Severus's rooms.

Harry sighed in his bed that night, looking up at Leo who was winking at him almost knowingly.

**To Be Continued...**

**How I do on the romantic scenes? **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	19. Chapter 18: Fixed

**Chapter 18: The Second Task**

Harry had a dream last night. It was a dream he has had many times since the day I died. He dreamt he was seven again, and in the gorge where Scar had taken him. Every single time, when I'm thrown to the bottom of the gorge, His younger self demands why his older self didn't save me. It pains me to watch this, every single time he has it.

"NOOOOOOOooo" Young Harry shouts down to the gorge as his dad falls while Older Harry just stands there and watches. "WHY?" Younger Harry demanded pushing Older Harry. "Why couldn't you save him?" He shoved Harry again. But this time, Harry fell off of the same gorge to the same fate as his father.

Harry jolted awake shivering and shaking in sweat soaked sheets. After calming down, he pulled his legs into a fetal position and hugged his knees after looking up at Leo sadly as it was dim tonight.

Though Harry likes to think so, he hasn't completely let go of the past. And this worries me to no end...

Take a bath? What the bloody hell did that mean? Harry wondered as he made his way to the Dungeons for Potions. Cedric Diggory had already worked out his egg clue and knew that you had to fine tune it. He only suggested Harry to take a bath with the egg and think things over in the hot water. Which was why Harry found himself a week before the Second Task taking a night time stroll w ith Timon and Pumbaa to the Prefects Bathroom to which Cedric had given him the password.

After muttering the password (pine fresh) Harry put the egg aside and fiilled the swimming pool sized tub to nearly the brim with nice hot water and enjoying the effects of all the different jeweled taps that lined the sides. Particularly enjoying the effect of one that emitted neon color bubbles that changed colors and another tap that turned the water bright green with some kind of bath potion that gave it the scent of Granny Smith apples. After removing his robe he lowered himself into the water as did Timon and Pumbaa at the other end. All 3 enjoyed the magically kept warm water as Harry swam a few laps before actually bathing. After he was finished he sat at the side of the pool and grabbed his Egg only to stare at it as he opened it once more. The horrible shrieking noise emerged and he immediately closed it again with a frustrated growl.

"You need to put it under the water Harry." A familiar voice said from above. Harry looked up to find Moaning Myrtle, one of Hogwarts many ghosts giggling at him.

"Myrtle!" Harry shouted in shock. He realized he was naked and pulled a group of the color changing bubbles over to him. "I'm not wearing anything!" Yes, living with humans had started giving him a sense of modesty about his body. Though Sirius and Remus told him this was something called "puberty" at work.

"That's what the other boy did. He sat there for the longest time, nearly all the bubbles where gone." She giggled at the memory.

"Is that what you do with your time? Watch the Prefects take baths?" Harry asked accusingly.

"Sometimes." Myrtle giggled.

This comment only made Harry sink further into the sweet smelling suds. Only just below his nose so he could breath and glare at the girl ghost at the same time.

"You need to open it under the water." Myrtle said again to the feral child.

"That doesn't make any sense." Harry retorted.

"That's what the other boy did." She repeated to the dense boy.

Shrugging, and making sure Myrtle had turned around, Harry escaped his bubble safeguard anddashed for his egg before getting back to the glowing color changing bubbles now on a bright neon blue. He cautiously lowered the egg into the water and opened the henges. But unexpectedly, the hideous screeching did not come. All that came where a few bubbles as if someone where drowning.

"You need to put your head under it too." Myrtle instructed Harry. He shrugged to Timon and Pumbaa who had come over to him and all 3 put their heads under the water.

_Come seek us where our voices sound._

_We cannot sing above the ground._

_And while your searching ponder this._

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss._

_An hour long you'll have to look._

_To Recover what we took._

_But past an hour, the prospects black._

_Too late its gone it won't come back._

The mysterious yet beautiful feminine voice finished its haunting melody and the 3 males broke the surface of the water to breathe.

"So its something underwater. "Harry said.

"And they've taken something of yours." Timon added.

"And ya have to find it in an hour." Pumbaa said as the warthog hoisted himself out of the water and shook himself dry as Myrtle wrinkled her transparent nose in distaste.

"Or its gone forever." Harry said in a worried tone. "The Lake!" He said excitedly. "What lives in the lake apart from the Giant Squid?" He asked outloud. He looked around for any inspiration and looked above to see a painting of a mermaid snoozing on a rock. "Myrtle, there aren't merpeople in the lake are there?" He asked.

Myrtle laughed and clapped her hands excitedly. "It took Cedric much much longer than that to figure it out!" She gestured to the painting. "And that was with HER awake to. Giggling and showing off and flashing her fins." She glared at the sleeping mermaid. Harry started playing with the now neon pink bubbles as he sat in the water thinking.

"Myrtle," He started, realizing a problem. "How am I supposed to breath underwater for an hour?"

Myrtle looked slightly offended, but thought for a moment. "There's always gillyweed. "She suggested. "It gives you gills and fins for a while, so it would give you a little speed boost. Then there's the Bubble Head Charm." She ticked off the suggestions as she named them. "I'd tell you how it goes, but I never got that far in Charms." She added sadly.

Deciding to look it up, and making sure Myrtle had her eyes closed, Harry put his robe back on, surrounded himself, Timon and Pumbaa in the Invisibility Cloak given to him from an unknown person or persons, but had once belonged to his birth father. They made their way back to his quarters and slept.

…**...**

"You said you'd already worked out that egg!" Hermione hissed to Harry the next day in Herbology as they squeeze Bubotubers for their pus.

"I just needed to sort of fine tune it Hermione." Harry whispered to his bookish friend. "I've got what I need to do down, and I'll be ready by next Tuesday." He insisted confidently having already looked up the Bubble Head Charm and had been practicing all week. It was Friday and he had all weekend to practice it as well.

Monday evening came too quickly for Harry's liking. He spent most of Monday wondering where Nala was, for she had been avoiding him again that weekend for some reason. And what it was the merprople had taken from him. He jolted up in bed in the early hours of Tuesday morning realising what they had taken. No one messed with HIS Nala and lived.

…...

Harry swam fast into the lake, his bubble surrounding his head allowing him to breathe Surprisingly, he had an easier time swimming than he thought he would as the water was below freezing. He performed another tricky little charm several times called the Propulsion Charm which allowed a swimmer to propel themselves forward several meters at once. Twice he had been attacked by a Grindylow, a water demon that lived mostly in lakes and ponds, and he got each with a nifty Stinging Hex. After a while he heard that haunting melody.

_An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took._

_Your times half gone now make more haste, lest what you seek stays here to rot._

The hell she will. Harry thought madly swimming as fast he could in the freezing water toward the voice. Soon he came upon an underwater village. Merpeople watched outside their huts made of grass and mud and had Grindylows chained outside like dogs. In the middle of the "Village Square" where Three humans, and Nala sleeping soundly. Three merpeople stood their ground as he approached.

"MOVE." He growled at them. They picked up spears and held them at the ready.

"You've got until three!" Harry said putting up 3 fingers to emphasize his point. "1!" He put up one finger. "TWO!" He put up a second finger before shouting "Stupefy!" A jet of red light hit the leader and the others scattered in fear. He swam to Nala and cut the ropes that held the lioness prisoner with a quick "Diffindo." After putting her over his shoulders, he looked around. The other champions where no where in sight. Thinking the worst he moved to free the other hostages. But the chief stopped him.

"But she's my friend too!" Harry pleaded pointing to Hermione who was also tied up. Cho Chang was tied up as well. And some small girl who looked similarly like Fleur.

"Only your hostage may you take." The chief spoke to him. "Leave!"

Harry refused to keep the others in mortal danger and decided to stay behind. As long as his Bubble Head Charm remained active he could breathe underwater as long as he needed too. Krum showed up next. Having attempted Human Transfiguration and turned himself into something like a half man half shark. He went for Hermione.

"Let me!" Harry insisted to Krum who was going to slice the ropes with his teeth. He didn't want Hermione hurt. "Diffindo!" He shouted again and Hermione's ropes fell off. The Krum Shark then carried Hermione back up to the surface.

Another ten minutes passed and Cedric finally showed up. He had used the Bubble Head Charm as well and used Diffindo to get Cho out of her bindings.

"Where's Fleur?" Harry asked.

"Dunno. But hurry up and get to the surface." Cedric suggested as he hoisted Cho over his shoulder and swam up.

After a few more minutes passed, Harry realized Fleur wasn't coming. "Damn my noble streak." He said as he moved to the little girl. Stinging Hexing a few more Merpeople, Harry hoisted the girl on the same shoulder as he had Nala which was very difficult. As Nala weighed more than the girl. He started swimming with difficulty. Pausing every few moments to perform the Propulsion Charm. His eyes where getting heavy. How long had he been underwater? He noticed that the Mer Chief swam alongside him. Would they kill him if he couldn't get to the surface?

He, Nala and the girl gasped for breath as they broke the suface of the water. They swam to the dock where Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore where waiting to help them out of the water. Nala shook the freezing water off of her as Harry and the little girl where given warm blankets to wrap up in and get warm. Harry performed a drying charm on Nala and then a warming charm so she wouldn't freeze.

"You moron." Nala hissed. "Dumbly wouldn't have let any of us die!"

"But the song said." Harry started.

"That was only to make sure you finished within the time limit you idiot!" Nala hissed in his face.

Harry flinched when she moved closer but calmed when she nuzzled his face. "Its sweet that I'm the thing you'll miss most in the world though." She said with a smirk in her voice.

Harry and Cedric tied for first. With Krum in Second Place, and Fleur in Third.

Harry had a dream that night. It started out as the same dream he had many times before. But this time, something changed.

"WHY?" Young Harry asked. "Why couldn't you save him?"

Harry thought this out this time. "Because I was only seven years old. I couldn't have saved him if I wanted to. It wasn't my fault." He got on his knees and hugged his seven year old self. "It wasn't our fault." He hugged his seven year old self as Young Harry cried out his sadness in his arms. "It wasn't our fault."

This is the last time in his life Harry would have this dream. And for his sake, I am grateful."

**To Be Continued...**

**The dream parts where taken from Desperate Housewives Season 3**

**Edit: Hi! I re-edited the parts where I briefly forgot Harry's age when Mufasa died. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: I'm Going Back!**

It was mid June. Exams where upon the students of Hogwarts with a vengeance. Everyone was excited about the Third Task which would take place June the Twenty Fourth. Being a School Champion, Harry was exempt from these exams. And spent his exam time reading up on hexes and curses seeing as it was unknown what the Third Task would be just yet. Yet at the back of his mind, a little voice told him that his home needed him.

_I can't go back._ He told himself. _I may have accepted that it wasn't my fault dad died, but I abandoned my home, my family. They'll despise me._

**No they won't. **The voice said.

_Mother will hate me. _Harry retorted.

**She'll understand. Because she IS your mother. **The voice said.

_Go away._ Harry told the voice as he fired an Impediment Jinx at a table in an empty classroom that Professor McGonagall was allowing him to use during the Transfiguration exam. The table was reduced to dust after three tries. _Now, onto the Shield Charm. I'll need Hermione for this. _

The End of Exams celebreation took place the evening after exams ended. All four houses gathered together in the Great Hall and celebrated the beginning of their week of freedom. After the End of Year Exams, students where given a week off to relax, study, do whatever they wished as long as they remained on the grounds and in the castle. Harry was enjoying the celebrations as George Weasley was dancing with Angelina Johnson, one of the Chasers on the Gryffindor Quiddich Team. He walked outside with Ron and Hermione to get away from the noise. They sat on the edge of the lakeside when the sky started taking on a corporeal form.

"Harry." A familiar voice said to Harry from the lion shaped face in the clouds.

"Father." Harry said standing up as Hermione and Ron gasped.

"Bloody Hell." Ron said nervously.

"My son, you have forgotten me." The face said.

"No." Harry said as the wind picked up. "How could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are, and in so have forgotten me." Mufasa's voice said as the clouds started to take on a more clear form. Students pressed up against the glass in awe at the scene in the Great Hall. "Look inside yourself Harry. You are MORE, than what you have become."

"How can I go back?" Harry demanded. "I'm not who I used to be."

Ron and Hermione gaped in awe as the true form of Harry's adoptive father appeared in the sky. The noble lion stood tall and proud.

"Remember, who you are." Mufasa told his son. "You are my son." He said calmly. "And the one true King."

Harry looked down in thought and nodded in determination at what he was going to do. Suddenly, the face of his father faded into clouds again.

"WAIT!" Harry shouted, running away from Ron and Hermione after his father. "Please! Don't leave me!" He begged his father's spirit. "Father!"

"Remember." Mufasa trailed off as the clouds became normal again for night.

"What was that?" An unknown african wizard said as he came walking up to Harry.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Old friend of the Headmaster. The weather." He said with a laugh. "Very peculiar, don't you think?" Rafiki asked the young King as he gazed into the sky.

"Yeah." Harry said as Ron and Hermione walked down the grounds to them. "Looks like the winds are changing."

"Ah, change is good." Rafiki nodded his head.

"Yeah but its not easy." Harry said. "Going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long." Rafiki then smacked Harry on top of his head with one of the hardened fruits hanging from his walking stick.

"OW! Geeze, what was that for?" Harry demanded as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It doesn't matter, its in the past!" Rafiki laughed madly.

"Yeah, but it still hurts." Harry said as he held the throbbing area of his head.

"Ah yes, the past can hurt." Rafiki said, pulling Harry into a semi hug making Harry raise an eyebrow. "But the way I see it you can either run from it, or, learn from it." He swung his stick to smack Harry in the face but Harry ducked just in time.

"Hah! You see?" Rafiki shouted triumphantly. "So what are you going to do?" He asked slyly.

"Well first." Harry said with a grin. "I'm gonna take your stick." Harry grabbed the stick and tossed it to Ron who threw it far away.

"No no! Not the stick!" Rafiki shouted running to grab it from the air. "Hey! Where are you going?" He shouted as Harry ran toward the gates.

"I'm going back!" Harry shouted as he turned on the spot instinctively as he exited the school grounds.

"Good! Go on! Get out of here!" Rafiki shouted laughing triumphantly. Basking in his victory to get the young King to return to his rightful home.

**To Be Continued...**

**We're winding down now, only a few more chappies to go.**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20: The Battle of Pride Rock**

"Where is he?" Nala asked as Ron and Hermione, who had had their memories modified by Rafiki, shook their heads in defeat. They couldn't find their friend.

"Hah! You won't find him here!" The aged wizard known as Rafiki said. "The King, has returned." He grinned to the animals.

"I don't believe it." Nala said in a relieved tone. "He's gone back."

"Gone back?" Timon asked.

"Harry's gone back to challenge Scar." Nala told the Meerkat, Warthog and two humans.

"Who?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Scar." Nala repeated.

"We know he's got a scar." Pumbaa said dumbly.

"No, its his uncle." Zazu elaborated.

"The crazy human is his uncle?" Timon asked in confusion.

"NO!" Nala roared in frustration. "Harry's gone back to CHALLENGE his uncle to take his place as KING."

"Oh." Ron, Timon and Pumbaa said dumbly.

"Idiots." Nala scoffed.

…**...**

Somehow, Harry had apparated to Africa. He had to hurry. He ran across the desert day and night using magic to sustain his body with the handy Aguamenti charm and a handy transfiguration spell that brought food. Soon he was in the Pride lands again. And was shocked as he brook a dry twig in the dirt with his foot. His home had lost its radiant glory. Now it was little more than a wasteland. No longer did herds of herbivorous animals graze in the brilliant green. Nor did young elephants play splashing games in the now dried up streams.

"Uncle Scar, what have you done?" Harry asked in despair. Lowering his head in sadness.

"Its awful, isn't it?" Nala asked making Harry jump in surprise. He heard Timon and Pumbaa tossing their cookies nearby as Zazu flew overhead to Pride Rock to presumably find help for the coming battle.

"I didn't want to believe you." Harry admitted.

"How did you guys get here?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"Port Key." Nala answered. "Dumbly." She also said before he asked who made it.

"Right. Of course." Harry said.

"Eugh, we're gonna fight your uncle? For this?" Timon asked in distaste surveying the Pride Lands.

"Yes Timon, this is my home." Harry said looking away from him and out to Pride Rock. "If I don't fight for it, who will?"

"I will." Nala said coming to his side.

"Its gonna be dangerous." Harry cautioned his best friend.

"Danger? Hah, I laugh in the face of danger HAHAHA." Nala mocked what Harry had said long ago.

"Talk about yer fixer uper." Timon muttered. "Well kid, if its that important to you, we're with ya till the end." Timon said with a bow.

Harry smiled and they moved further into the Pride Lands. Soon coming to Pride Rock. Where hyenas where lazing about and fighting for scraps of food.

"Hyenas." Timon said. "I hate hyenas." He whined. "So what's your plan for getting past these guys?" He turned up to Harry.

"Live bait." Harry said firmly narrowing his eyes at the lazy scavengers.

"Good idea." Then the meerkat realized what he was talking about. "Hey!"

"Come on Timon, you guys need to make a diversion." Harry said.

"Whadyya want me to do?" Timon half shouted. "Dress in drag and do the hula?"

"Luau!" Timon is dressed in a grass skirt and mini flower tiara. "If your hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat. Eat my buddy Pumbaa here cause he's a treat." He gestures to Pumbaa who is on a dead leave platter and has an apple in his mouth. "Come on and dine, all ya gotta do is get in line!"

The hyenas, buying the war dance, are salivating at the tasty looking swine. And coming closer to the two.

"Are ya achin'?"

"Yup yup yup." Pumbaa sings.

"For some bacon?"

"Yup yup yup."

"He's a big pig."

"Yup yup yup."

"You could be a big pig too. Oi!" Timon finishes. They both scream as the hyenas chase them away with hunger in their eyes.

Great job guys. Harry thought. "Nala." He said turning to the lioness. "Fing my mother and assemble the lionesses. I'll look for Scar." He ordered. Nala nodded and ran off. He shouldn't be to hard to find. Harry thought.

"SARABI!" Scar's voice echoed throughout Pride Rock.

Harry gasped behind a stray boulder and saw his mother cooly walking up to the ledge where Scar was. Not even flinching as the hyenas that remained behind snapped at her ankles threateningly.

"Where is your hunting party? Their not doing their job!" Scar demanded as he paced back and forth.

"Scar there is no food. The herds have moved on." Harry's mother informed the treacherous lion.

"No! Your just not looking hard enough!" Scar insisted with a dangerous growl.

"Its OVER." Sarabi insisted. "There is NOTHING left. We have no choice, we must leave Pride Rock."

"We're not going anywhere!" Scar snapped at the lioness.

"Then you have just sentenced us to death!" Sarabi declared.

"Then so be it." Scar retorted.

"You can't do that." Sarabi insisted.

"I'm the King I can do whatever I want."

"If you where half the King Mufasa was yo-"

"I'm TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS!" Scar roared as he smacked Harry's mother backwards with his paw so hard that she toppled over onto her side.

"SCAR!" Harry roared in fury as lightning/thunder appeared in the sky causing the lionesses on scene to look in his direction. Scar gasped as he saw Harry walk down the rocky pathway. He waved a stick in the direction of one group of hyenas and one yelped as it was hit with a Stinging Hex. Another on the opposite side of Harry yelped when it was hit with a Cutting Curse.

"Harry." Scar said in disbelief as his "nephew" did something to his hyenas that guarded the rocky slope down from where the human teenager was hiding. "Impossible." He whispered to himself. "Your dead."

Harry bent down on his knees and turned his mother's head to meet his face.

"Who are you?" She asked. Not seeing Harry as a face she remembered. He had grown up since she last saw her little human.

"Mother, its me." Harry said.

"Harry?" She asked in surprise. "Your alive? How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter." Harry insisted hugging his mother's neck. "I'm home." She nuzzled her human son as the shock of him being alive wore off. He then let her go, reluctantly, and turned angrily to Scar.

"Harry. I'm surprised to see you. Heh, alive." He said with an annoyed glance up at the hyenas.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Harry spat as he creeped closer and closer to Scar.

"Its OVER Scar." Harry said to the evil lion. He concentrated and the Pride was stunned when a full grown lion that looked so much like Mufasa appeared in his place. "Either step down or fight."

"Well I would naturally." Scar started. "But there's one little problem. "You see them?" Scar pointed up with a paw pad up to the cliff above them. The entire hyena pack was back and leering down at Harry. "They think I'm King." He pointed to himself.

"Well WE don't." Nala protested as the assembled lionesses gathered around the area. "Harry is the rightful King."

"Have you told them of our little secret?" Scar asked Harry in a teasing tone.

"That's not going to work Scar." Harry insisted with a glare at his now disowned in his eyes "Uncle."

"Ah yes, but what about your faithful subjects? Have THEY put it behind them?" Scar asked glancing at the lionesses.

"Harry, what is he talking about?" Nala asked in confusion. The other lionesses and Sarabi also confused.

"So you haven't told them your little secret?" Scar smirked as he paced the wall in front of Harry. "Tell them then. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!"

The silence among the Pride was deafening to Harry. All the lionesses looked from Harry to Scar who was smirking victoriously. Hoping that they weren't going to hear what they where.

"I am." Harry said sadly hanging his head sadly causing gasps.

Sarabi looked to Nala who was shaking her head in denial.

"It's not true." Sarabi said as she gave Harry a desperate pleading look. "Tell me it's not true..."

Harry's magic crackled in the air in silent rage at Scar for making him the bad guy in his little drama. "Its true." Harry said sadly as he closed his eyes. He was not in human form again and everyone could the genuine sadness in his eyes. There had to be more to the story.

"You SEE?" Scar growled loudly. "The human bastard admits it! MURDERER!"

"NO!" Harry shouted back. "It was an accident!"

Scar walked around Harry to intimidate him. "If it weren't for you Mufasa would still be alive! :Its your fault he's dead!" He sneered almost gleefully at Harry as the hyena's gathered behind Scar and surrounded Harry. "Do you deny it?"

"No." Harry said as he was pushed back to the cliff.

"Then your guilty!" Scar growled at his nephew.

"No, I'm not a murderer!" Harry insisted. His seven year old self emerging thanks to the bastard.

"Oh Harry, your in trouble again." Scar smirked, delighted in the fact that he was about to finish off the last thing standing in his way of being the TRUE King of Pride Rock. "Only this time, Daddy isn't here to save you." Harry had backed up to the edge. "And now, everyone knows WHY!" Scar snarled as Harry slipped off the ledge instantly shifting into lion form instinctively as he grabbed the rock with his claws. Lightning struck the dry brush and started a fire which spread fast under Pride Rock. Harry struggled to climb up. Flames burning the dead wasteland that had once been a luscious Savannah.

Scar sat back pretending to be thinking. "Hmm, this seems familiar. Where have I seen this before? Let me think." He smiled at the memory of killing his brother. "Oh yes I remember. This is the exact same way your father looked before he died."

Harry was confused. Why was Scar telling him this?

Scar grabbed onto his front paws with his claws extended causing Harry to roar in agony. "And Here's MY little secret." He told his nephew. He leaned in close to Harry's ear. "I. Killed. Musfasa."

Harry had a flashback to that fateful moment when his dad was falling to the bottom of the gorge. His younger voice blended in his mind with the scream of his older voice with a "Nooooooo!" With one giant leap he transformed back in mid air and plunged his wand into Scar's throat. The magic inside him crackling with utter primal rage. Scar's air was being cut off from the magical tool being pressed against his throat. "MURDERER!" He shouted.

Scar was stunned. He certainly didn't remember his nephew being this strong.

"Tell them the truth." Harry demanded with a growl of fury.

"The truth?" Scar asked nervously. "The truth is is in the eye of the behold-" He starts to choke as Harry pushes harder with his wand. "Alright." He coughed. "All right." He gasps. "I did it."

"So they can hear you." Harry hissed.

"I. Killed. Mufasa!"

The lionesses start toward Scar in fury and the hyenas attack in a wall of claws and teeth. Those that came at Harry where blown back by the Knock Back Jinx.

He flicked his wand and one was thrown off of the cliff backwards with a small explosion sound. Timon and Pumbaa come runnnig in and bowl hyenas over. Hyenas where flying left and right as the warthog barreled into them.

"Scuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! Hot stuff! Whoo!" Timon shouted as Pumbaa plowed through the hyenas.

One hyena managed to get onto Harry's back and was trying to snap his neck with his jaws. With a whack, Harry felt the hyena fly off and saw a babboon with that African wizards staff fighting off a group of hyenas with human martial arts. Finally knocking out the last one with a sucker punch as it ran up behind him.

…**...**

Zazu had been captured the moment he landed on Pride Rock and then flung unceremoniously into a cage made of bones. He heard the battle going on and wished he could help. He saw Timon running into the cave in panic.

"Let me out let me out!" Zazu shouted to Timon. HE then saw the hyenas chasing Timon. Shenzi Banzai and Ed.

"Let me in let me in!" Timon shouted back. HE rushed in between the bars of the cage in and ran into Zazu who tried to comfort the terrified Meerkat who was faced with his natural enemy. The hyenas where salivating while looking at him. "Please don't eat me." Timon begged.

"Problem?" They heard Pumbaa's voice from the cave entrance.

"Hey? Whose the pig?" Banzai asked.

"Are you talking to me?" Pumbaa asked in an angry tone.

"Uh oh they called him a pig." Timon said.

"Are you talking to me?" Pumbaa repeated.

"Shouldn't have done that." Timon said as Shenzi looked at him questioningly.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?" Pumbaa shouted.

"Now their in for it." Timon grinned.

"THEY CALL ME! MR. PIG!" Pumbaa shouted in fury. "AAAAAHHHHH!" He shouted as he ran at them and bowled right into the now yelping hyenas kicking and ramming them causing them pain. '

The hyenas ran off in fear.

…...

Harry is now chasing Scar up the high point of Pride Rock. Harry runs up to the edge and sees the sheer drop. He leaps up to confront Scar on the cliff like ledge and lands on his knees. Scar starts to look nervous. Seeing as he is cornered and at his nephew's mercy. He was cornered at the ledge and there was a pillar of flames behind him so he couldn't very well jump to escape his human nephew's wrath.

"Murderer." Harry muttered as he began coming closer to Scar.

"Harry." Scar pleaded. "Please, I am family. Its the hyenas. Who are the real enemy." He insisted as the hyenas growled at the insinuation. "It was their fault. It was their idea."

"Why should I believe you?" Harry spat as he transformed back into lion form. "Everything you EVER told me, was a LIE."

"I should have been King in the first place!" Scar spat venomously, seeing he was in a tight spot. "I was only born a few moments later, I was much smarter than your bastard father."

Harry remembered what Professor Dumbledore had told him once. "It is not our abilities that define us Scar." He spat. "It is our CHOICES."

"Harry." Scar said. Trying to appeal to his nephew's forgiving nature he had shown even as a cub. "You wouldn't kill your old uncle would you?"

"No Scar." Harry said firmly. Narrowing his green eyes. "I'm not like you."

"Good. Good." Scar brightened up when he realized he wasn't going to die. By the hands of a furless freak anyway. "You truly are noble Harry. If there's anything I could do, let me know. I'll make it up to you. I promise." He said using the same falsely friendly tone Harry now realized he used throughout his childhood.

"Run away Scar." Harry spat with venom in his voice. "Run away, and NEVER RETURN."

Scar realized what Harry had just done. Exiled him. "Yes." The older lion said as he walked away from him. "As you wish, your MAJESTY!" His paw swiped up ashes into LionHarry's face and he roared in pain.

Harry and Scar traded blows with their claws for a while. And Scar tried to get on Harry's back and snap his neck. Harry threw him off several times and slapped his face. Harry roared as Scar's paw smacked his face. He returned the blow. Scar finally threw him back Harry was on his back on the ledge of the cliff. Scar leaped at him. Using some quick thinking Harry used his front paws to literally throw Scar off of the cliff through the flames into the bottom of Pride Rock that had yet to be consumed by the fire.

Scar found himself surrounded by hyenas. "Ahh." he said relieved. "My friends."

"Friends?" Shenzi mocked their former leader. "I thought he said we where the enemy."

"Yeah, that's what I heard." Banzai said menacingly.

"Ed?" They both asked the insane hyena.

Scar soon found all the hyena's licking their chops having not eaten in several days.

"No." Scar pleaded. "Wait please, you don't understand. NO! NO!"

Harry looked away as his uncle's shadow was pounced on by hyena's shadows in the fire's light. He transformed back into human form and sighed.

It's over. He thought. It's finally over.

Nala came over to him as well as Sarabi. Pride for her now grown son in her eyes. He hugged both. The rain finally came and drowned out the fire. Scar's body had been dragged off by the hyenas. The gray skys letting out tears of joy for the Pride Lands true king had come home. Rafiki came up and also hugged Harry. Very proud of the small human that he had brought here as an infant.

"It is time." He said to Harry, looking up at Pride Rock, somehow even more majestic in the rain. Harry transformed back into his lion form and began his ascension onto the rock's ledge where moments before he was fighting Scar. Timon and Pumbaa watched in awe as did Zazu. Harry had been telling them for a while that he wasn't the King, yet here he was, finally accepting his duty.

Harry overlooked the Pride Lands.

"Remember." His father's voce rang through his head. Reminding him of who he was.

He let out a roar. A roar that echoed throughout the Pride lands. The lionesses let out roars of their own. Accepting him as their King.

**Epilogue**

_The Pride Lands returned to their former glory as time went on. The herds returned joyusly with the news that the rightful King had returned home. It is now three years later. Harry remains in his lion form most of the time now. No one from the Wizarding World bothers his Pride much except with letters from his friends/family. The Herds where gathering at the bottom of Pride Rock for the Presentation Ceremony of the King's daughter. Kiara. Zazu flew to Pride Rock and landed at a now full grown adult Harry's lion form and bowed. Harry smiled at his Major Domo and went over to his mate Nala who was nuzzling their days old daughter. Who surprisingly was born lion, but could turn into a human. Like a reverse Animagus form. Kiara mostly stayed in her lion form however. Harry bent down and nuzzled his purring daughter. Rafiki came and performed the same rituals he had on Harry for his Presentation. Then presented her to the animals of the Pridelands. Who accepted her as Princess. _

**THE END**

**Well, Its been fun peeps, I'm proud to have finally completed a fic that wasn't a one shot. Here's the stats for THE WIZARD KING.**

**Hits: 13,378 (HOLY SPIT!)**

**Faves: 228 (WOW!)**

**Alerts: 230 (WOW!)**

**I have to say, this is my most successful fanfic so far. I'd flatter myself to say the best I've ever written. Thank you guys so much for your support and I hope to see another like this some day! **

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**

**P.S. 8 and a little bit of 9 pages in LibreOffice. With a total of almost 3500 words for this last chapter.**


End file.
